Petit Dragon
by Tymara
Summary: Après son coming-out, Draco se voit dans l'obligation de quitter le pays. Perdu, incompris et plus seul que jamais, Draco ne contrôle plus rien et sombre peu à peu dans la dépression. Mais un mystérieux messager, ainsi que son nouvel hôte, vont lui faire découvrir un monde qu'il ne soupçonnait pas, et qu'il commence à apprécier... UA - BDSM - dom!CW/sub!DM - fond de SNARRY.
1. Prologue

_**Hey tout le monde !**_

 _ **Ca fait une paye... Me voici donc de retour après de longues années sans rien poster. J'ai grandi, changé, vécu des choses, belles comme désagréables, et je vous reviens dans ma nouvelle peau.**_

 _ **Je ne vais pas m'éterniser à parler de moi : abordons plutôt le sujet de cette histoire.**_  
 _ **Elle est totalement différente de ce que j'ai pu écrire auparavant. Comme vous avez pu le voir, c'est un UA, avec une relation BDSM entre Charlie et Draco, sur fond de Snarry, donc il sera fait mention de pratique sexuelles crues, soyez prévenus. Elle est beaucoup plus psychologique que tout ce que j'ai pu faire avant (en même temps, c'est pas super compliqué).**_

 _ **J'ai commencé sa rédaction dans le cadre du NaNoWriMo qui est un challenge ayant pour but d'écrire 50 000 mots en un mois, sans faire attention au style, dont on est censé s'occuper après. De fait, les phrases sont longues et parfois un peu alambiquées, mais ça me correspond bien au final ^^ Je n'ai pas mené ce projet à terme : cette histoire fait 18 636 mots, pour trois chapitres complets, un prologue, et des fragments de la suite. Je ne sais pas encore quel sera mon rythme de publication, et j'avoue compter un peu sur vous pour m'encourager et me motiver. J'ai décidé de commencer à publier aussi "tôt" dans ma rédaction, parce que cette histoire me traîne dans ma tête depuis très longtemps, et que j'en avais marre d'attendre avant de vous la faire partager.**_

 _ **Maintenant, parlons de la genèse de cette fiction. C'est en fait ce que j'appelle une "fanfic-ception", une fanfiction de fanfiction. Elle m'a été inspirée par le dernier chapitre de la fiction "Puppy" de Mandy Mandala 7338. Et si ce n'est pas déjà fait, allez la lire ;). Mandy n'a pas lu mes chapitres, mais j'ai partagé avec elle le synopsis complet de mon histoire, et je la publie donc avec son accord (que je lui avais demandé, parce que ni elle ni moi ne voulions faire un genre de plagiat/suite de son histoire, dont les personnages et les événements lui appartiennent).**_

 _ **Enfin, je remercie Soleil Breton et Gabriellemoon qui ont gentiment accepté de relire et corriger ce prologue (keur sur vous les copines).**_

 _ **Voilà, je crois que tout est dit ! Je vous laisse avec le prologue, et vous retrouve en bas pour la suite !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **PETIT DRAGON**

 **Prologue**

« Tu QUOI ? »

Draco grimaça. Son père ne criait jamais. Jamais.

Trois des membres de la famille Malfoy se tenaient dans le bureau de son chef, le très célèbre homme d'affaire Lucius Malfoy. La journée avait pourtant bien commencé pour cet homme : il avait le matin même, lors de son petit-déjeuner, reçu une lettre de la famille Parkinson, lui confirmant leur volonté d'unir leurs deux familles. Enchanté à l'idée de conclure une alliance si bénéfique, il avait même esquissé un léger sourire, ravi d'avoir fait une si belle affaire. Le travail l'ayant rattrapé, il avait passé les heures suivantes à traiter une liste interminable de dossiers, avant de rejoindre sa femme et ses enfants à table. A la suite de quoi, il avait convoqué son épouse et son fils ainé dans son bureau, afin de s'entretenir avec eux au sujet de cette si belle nouvelle.

C'est à cet instant que tout commença à se dégrader.

Alors que Lucius Malfoy se lançait dans l'explication de la raison de leur présence dans cette pièce, un très léger frémissement apparu au coin droit de sa bouche, laissant transparaitre toute la satisfaction que cette situation lui apportait.

« Mon fils, j'ai reçu ce matin un courrier des plus réjouissants. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que, à désormais vingt ans, il est de ton devoir de trouver une épouse afin de perpétuer la lignée des Malfoy. C'est pourquoi j'ai pris la liberté, il y a quelques temps déjà, de t'éviter la fastidieuse charge de partir à la recherche de celle qui te conviendrait le mieux, en m'occupant moi-même de cette tâche. Tu seras donc ravi d'apprendre que j'ai finalement trouvé la jeune fille qui remplira ce rôle en la personne de Pansy Parkinson. Outre le fait qu'elle soit l'une de tes connaissances les plus proches, ses parents sont des gens irréprochables, à la fortune convenable, et cette alliance aura en plus pour conséquence de lier nos deux entreprises afin d'asseoir ensemble notre pouvoir dans le monde des affaires. Il est donc convenu que la jeune Parkinson et toi soyez fiancés au plus tôt, afin de célébrer votre union le… »

Au mot « union », les yeux de Draco se détachèrent de son père pour ne plus fixer que le vide. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire : se marier à vingt ans, le fait que ce soit avec Pansy Bouledogue Parkinson, que son père soit réellement persuadé de faire ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui, ou encore, et probablement était-ce le point gagnant, le fait qu'il était gay et que ce mariage avait toutes les caractéristiques d'une union hétérosexuelle. Ou peut-être aussi le fait que, visiblement, l'amour ne rentrait pas en ligne de compte. Ce qui, pour un mariage du vingt-et-unième siècle dans une famille aisée vivant dans un pays occidental, était tout de même un comble. Le Prince William en personne avait eu le choix ! Pourquoi pas lui ? Ah, oui, il était le fils héritier du grand et charismatique Lucius Malfoy. Quelle plaie.

« … Et donc, nous les accueillons demain afin de signer cet accord et de commencer à discuter des modalités du mariage.

\- Non. »

Postée en retrait derrière son époux depuis le début de la conversation, Narcissa Malfoy écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Jamais, en vingt ans d'existence, son enfant n'avait tenu tête à son père de la sorte. Draco avait toujours été un enfant timide, plus proche d'elle que de Lucius, et elle avait d'ailleurs toujours soupçonné, de la part de son ainé, une légère crainte à l'égard du chef de famille. Sage et réservé, Draco avait toujours fait sa fierté, mais était considéré par Lucius comme faible, geignard et trop proche des jupes de sa mère. Même si elle n'en avait jamais rien dit, c'était avec lui qu'elle s'entendait le mieux, et elle chérissait secrètement cette proximité qui les liait. De fait, lors de son adolescence, elle n'avait pas manqué les changements dans le comportement de son fils. De timide, il était passé à renfermé avec sa famille, n'osant jamais prononcer un mot plus haut que l'autre, n'insistant jamais lorsqu'une de ses envies lui était refusée. Les seuls moments où il laissait tomber son masque étaient ses conversations avec son petit frère, Scorpius. Il ne se libérait entièrement qu'auprès de lui, et de plus en plus rarement avec sa mère. Pourtant, cet éloignement ne l'avait pas empêchée de découvrir le plus lourd secret de celui qui resterait à jamais son tout petit. Secret qui, elle le savait, allait voir le jour dans l'instant. Elle avait l'étrange sensation d'assister à un accident, une collision entre deux véhicules presque au ralenti, qu'elle ne pouvait pas arrêter, et dont le funeste destin était irrévocable. Et cette situation lui fit craindre pour l'avenir de son fils.

Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent lorsqu'elle vit ce dernier prendre une grande inspiration, espérant certainement y puiser un certain courage afin de faire face à son père.

Le chef de famille se figea, plissant les yeux en direction de son héritier tout en pinçant ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre.

« Et puis-je connaître la raison d'un tel refus, notamment dans le cadre d'une offre plus que satisfaisante ?

\- Parce que, père, cette offre n'est satisfaisante que pour vous. Pas pour moi.

\- Qu'entends-tu par « pas pour moi » ? Je te signale tout de même, Draco, que cet accord nous apporte stabilité, prospérité, ascension, descendance et…

\- C'est là tout le problème, père, le coupa le jeune homme. Cette union n'apportera à notre famille aucune descendance. »

De nouveau, les yeux de Lucius Malfoy se plissèrent.

« Développe. Pourquoi donc une union entre un jeune homme et une jeune femme, tous deux en pleine santé, ne serait-elle pas prolifique ? »

Alors il y était. Ce moment tant redouté durant lequel il annoncerait à son père ce qu'il s'était toujours évertué à lui cacher. Draco n'avait jamais été aussi stressé de sa vie. Pas même lorsqu'il avait annoncé à son géniteur qu'il ne souhaitait pas suivre des études de commerce afin de reprendre la tête de l'entreprise familiale à sa suite, mais une formation en microchimie* qui lui permettrait de poursuivre sa voie vers de la parfumerie. Mais cette fois, il ne pouvait plus reculer. C'était le moment ou jamais, l'instant où, il le savait, sa vie allait totalement basculer. Et pas vers du positif, il en avait bien peur.

Vrillant ses yeux gris dans ceux, identiques, de son père, il prononça une phrase qu'il n'avait dite qu'en deux seules autres occasions dans sa vie.

« Pour une raison très simple, père. Je suis gay. »

 **A suivre...**

* * *

* « une formation en microchimie » : selon le site de l'Onisep, il faut faire une licence professionnelle « industries pharmaceutiques, cosmétologiques et de santé : gestion, production et valorisation (1 an après un bac + 2) », puis un master en « chimie, cosmétologie, formulation ». J'ai donc décidé de combler le blanc de deux ans avant la L3 pro par un genre de prépa de type CPGE en microchimie.

* * *

 _ **Voilà !**_

 _ **J'espère que tout ça vous aura plu, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé dans les reviews ! J'entre dans ma période de partiels, et j'imagine que nombre d'entre vous aussi, donc je ne pense pas publier la suite avant le début du mois de mai, au risque de prendre du retard sur la rédaction :/**_

 _ **Des bisous,**_

 _ **Tymara**_


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Coucou tout le monde !**_

 _ **Alors, je vous avais dit que la publication serait random, donc je ne peux toujours pas vous dire quand arrivera le prochain chapitre, mais même si j'avais tablé sur un par moi, c'est moi qui suis devenue trop impatiente xD D'autant plus que, mes partiels étant finis, je vais avoir plus de temps à priori (et si c'est pas le cas, vous avez le droit de me harceler :p).**_

 _ **Sinon, vos retours m'ont fait super plaisir ! Bon, ça me met la pression maintenant, mais ça fait quand même plaisir ^^**_

 _ **Je ne sais plus si vous aviez corrigé ce chapitre les filles, et je n'en suis plus sûre à propos des suivants non plus, donc partez du principe que vous avez ma reconnaissance éternelle pour tout votre travail (ça m'évite d'avoir à vous le redire :D).**_

 _ **Les réponses aux reviews "anonymes" sont en bas, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **PETIT DRAGON**

 **Chapitre 1**

Le silence qui retentit dans la pièce boisée n'avait jamais été aussi lourd. Il enserra le cœur et l'estomac de Draco, les comprimant dans son poing invisible, jusqu'à lui en couper le souffle à force de nervosité. Pourtant, il faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour ne rien laisser transparaître. Epaules toujours droites, torse légèrement en avant, poings serrés le long du corps et jambes ancrées au sol, il fixait encore et toujours les yeux de père qui étaient, comme à leur habitude, vides de toute expression. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait très probablement été très fier de lui-même et de sa manière de dissimuler ses émotions. Mais là, tout ce qu'il ressentait, c'était une terreur sans nom. Il était pétrifié dans l'attente de la réaction de son géniteur, de l'homme qui avait désormais son destin, son avenir entre ses mains.

« Tu QUOI ? »

Draco grimaça. Son père ne criait jamais. Jamais. Il vociférait, insultait, tempêtait, mais le faisait toujours d'une voix calme, mortellement froide, et faisait systématiquement en sorte de contrôler ses émotions. Le jeune homme jeta un regard désespéré à sa mère en quête de soutien, mais cette dernière le fixait simplement, les yeux écarquillés, une main plaquée sur sa bouche entrouverte en une expression de pure horreur, comme si elle pressentait qu'un drame était en train de se produire, et qu'elle ne savait pas de quel côté elle se placerait entre celui de son fils et celui de son époux.

Il poussa un soupir avant de fermer les yeux douloureusement, un air résigné peint sur le visage. Puis, il re-pivota légèrement en direction de son père en se redressant, carrant les épaules dans une vaine tentative pour regagner un peu de fierté. Après tout, le mal était fait, autant assumer et encaisser dignement les conséquences.

« Je suis homosexuel. »

D'aucun aurait dit qu'il ne facilitait pas sa situation en remuant le couteau dans la plaie de la sorte. Seulement, même s'il avait une vague idée de ce que cette information allait lui coûter, il se sentait aussi profondément soulagé. Enfin, enfin il pouvait être lui-même et ne plus se cacher, et ce simple fait valait à lui seul tout l'or du monde. Et ces mots roulaient dans sa bouche, sur sa langue et contre ses dents, leur conférant la valeur, la saveur toute particulière d'un fruit un peu acide ou d'un plat épicé, savoureux tout en étant trop forts pour les papilles, doux et aigres à la fois, délicats et en même temps à la limite du douloureux.

Les yeux gris du patriarche Malfoy prirent la couleur orage des nuages un soir de tempête. Il serra les dents, faisant par la même occasion ressortir les os pourtant déjà taillés au couteau de ses mâchoires, le tout lui conférant l'air féroce d'un animal enragé sur le point de sauter à la gorge de sa future victime. L'air semblait crépiter autour de lui, et Draco était certain que, s'il se rapprochait assez, il pourrait voir ses cheveux se dresser sous l'effet de l'électricité statique qu'il accumulait autour de lui à force de tension. Il reprit finalement, d'une voix aussi glaciale que les pôles, et qui lui était déjà plus habituelle :

« Fort bien. Puisque tel est le cas, je me vois dans l'obligation d'appliquer les mesures qui s'imposent. Heureusement pour nous et pour l'honneur de notre famille, ton frère peut très bien prendre ta place en tant qu'héritier, et assumera d'ailleurs très probablement ce rôle mieux que ce que tu n'aurais jamais pu faire. De fait, à partir de maintenant, tu ne fais plus partie de cette famille. Ce qui signifie que tu ne peux plus bénéficier, ni de la fortune, ni de la notoriété que confèrent le nom de Malfoy. Par ailleurs, concernant ce dernier point, libre à toi de choisir ton nouveau patronyme dans la mesure où tu n'es désormais plus en droit de le porter.

\- Lucius ! laissa échapper Narcissa.

Il darda son regard de glace sur elle.

\- Vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire dans cette histoire, ma douce (et tout le monde saisit l'ironie de ces mots à la perfection). Je vous avais pourtant prévenue que toute cette clémence et cette attention que vous lui portiez ne pouvaient que porter préjudice à notre famille.

Puis, il continua pour lui-même, comme s'il n'avait jamais été interrompu :

\- Il va falloir que nous trouvions un moyen de former rapidement Scorpius aux rudiments de la politique et de l'économie. Heureusement, il a, lui, choisit d'entamer des études correctes et respectables, il sera plus aisé pour lui de comprendre de quoi il retourne lorsque je l'initierai aux particularités du métier. »

L'homme d'affaire qu'était Lucius n'avait jamais réussi à digérer le fait que son fils ainé, son héritier, ait choisi les études de parfumerie comme voie professionnelle. Il n'avait d'ailleurs eu de cesse de lui parler de son propre métier, tentant par tous les moyens à sa disposition de l'y préparer, persuadé qu'il parviendrait tout de même à lui léguer son entreprise en dépit de ses choix déplorables en matière de scolarité.

Il continua à lister ce qu'il avait à faire pour gérer cette situation en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la pièce. Le bruit de la porte se refermant fut comme un coup de couteau dans le cœur de Draco, sonnant le glas de ce qui avait jusque là été sa vie. Il s'affaissa et poussa un soupir de dépit à fendre l'âme.

Sa mère fut plus prompte que lui à réagir. Elle s'approcha, le contourna, se remit en face de lui, s'agita quelque peu dans la pièce avec fébrilité mais sans but précis, avant de se reprendre.

« Bon. Je vais appeler ton oncle Rodolphus, il pourra sans doute t'héberger quelques temps. Il peut bien faire ça pour un membre de sa famille, quand bien même nous ne le soyons que par alliance. »

Rodolphus Lestrange était le frère de Rabastan Lestrange, tous deux hommes d'affaires aux méthodes peu respectables. Il s'était marié il y a une vingtaine d'années à la sœur ainée de Narcissa, Bellatrix Black. Il vivait seul depuis l'internement de son épouse en hôpital psychiatrique peu de temps après leur union, il y avait près de dix-sept ans.

Un frisson parcouru le dos du jeune homme à l'évocation du nom de son oncle. S'il avait bien une certitude, c'était qu'il n'avait absolument aucune envie de partir s'installer chez son oncle, d'autant plus qu'il savait ce dernier être un homophobe de la première heure qui, non content de le renier en le brulant de la tapisserie représentant l'arbre généalogique de la famille comme il était traditionnel de le faire en cas de traitrise aux valeurs familiales (« Toujours Purs », prônait la devise des Black), l'enverrait aussi sec rejoindre son adorable compagne en institut de soin spécialisé.

Comme sa mère un peu plus tôt, et comme il avait l'impression de le faire depuis le début de cette conversation, il redressa les épaules et, lui aussi, reprit le contrôle de ses émotions. En sortant du bureau de celui qui fut, jusqu'à il y a quelques instants, son père, il tomba nez à nez avec Scorpius.

Plus jeune que lui de deux ans, son frère mesurait, en toute honnêteté et au grand désespoir de l'aîné, une petite tête de plus que lui. De loin, les deux jeunes hommes étaient très semblables, presque identiques. Pourtant, en y regardant de plus près, on observait en réalité de nombreuses différences entre eux. En commençant par le haut, on pouvait déjà noter que, là où les cheveux de Draco étaient déjà naturellement ondulés, même s'il s'obstinait à se les plaquer en arrière sur la tête à grands coups de gel, ceux de son frère étaient bien plus bouclés, et d'un blond un peu plus clair que le sien, lui donnant l'air d'un chérubin, de ceux qui figurent sur les icones et les tableaux religieux. Par ailleurs, si la forme du visage, de la bouche et du nez était plus ou moins la même chez l'un comme chez l'autre, Draco avait hérité des yeux de sa mère, quand Scorpius possédait ceux de leur père. Pourtant, lorsque l'on rencontrait Draco, ce n'était pas tellement flagrant. Le bleu-vert de ses yeux se rapprochait en effet très fortement du gris orage caractéristique de Lucius, et ce n'était que lorsqu'on le mettait à côté de son frère ou de son père que l'on se rendait réellement compte de la différence. De plus, Scorpius, plus sportif que son aîné, avait un corps plus développé que celui de ce dernier grâce à une pratique intensive du rugby, sport de gentleman qu'il affectionnait réellement et qui convenait à son paternel également. Il exhalait la virilité, là où Draco était plus fin, longiligne, respirant la grâce et la douceur plus que la force brute. Mais il se dégageait aussi de lui une certaine malignité, une fourberie que l'on ne retrouvait pas chez le benjamin de la famille, et qui lui conférait une aura toute aussi impressionnante que celle de ce dernier, quoique dans un tout autre style. Ils avaient d'ailleurs tous deux appris à exploiter cela à leur avantage.

Cette différence était aussi creusée au niveau de leurs caractères. En effet, contrairement à ce que les apparences et leurs corpulences laissaient penser, ce n'était certainement pas Draco le plus doux des deux. S'il avait appris à se contrôler en public, Scorpius, lorsqu'il relâchait son attention, dégageait une aura pure d'enfant innocent, ou de petit chiot perdu. Il était quelqu'un de profondément gentil, et aimait à penser qu'il pouvait rendre tout le monde heureux autour de lui. Malgré tout, grâce, ou à cause, de son environnement familial, il n'était pas non plus candide au point de se laisser marcher par les pieds, et maniaient tout aussi bien que son ainé la malice, le mensonge et la manipulation. Ces actions lui étaient juste moins naturelles, plus acquises qu'innées. Draco, lui, maniait la fourberie à la perfection et avait par ailleurs élevé cette discipline au rang d'art. Mais son frère s'était toujours acharné à penser qu'il s'agissait plus là d'une carapace confortable construite avec le temps, dans le but de gérer à sa façon le poids de son statut d'héritier Malfoy en parallèle de tous ses secrets qui pesaient sur ses épaules. L'ainé de la fratrie Malfoy n'avait par ailleurs jamais eu de réels amis. Il s'était fait des alliés des enfants d'amis de la famille, notamment à l'internat où ils avaient tous été scolarisés, mais n'avait jamais noué de réels liens affectifs avec eux, outre l'entente cordiale que l'on attendait de leur part en présence des autres. Scorpius se savait d'ailleurs être la seule personne en présence de laquelle Draco se permettait de parler, agir et penser librement.

Les deux frères se regardèrent un instant droit dans les yeux, semblant se transmettre par ce seul biais tout le contenu de leurs émotions et sentiments l'un envers l'autre, se comprenant avec une complicité et une rapidité remarquable, avant que l'ainé ne se reprenne. Il hocha la tête en direction de Scorpius et déclara d'une voix des plus neutre :

« Bonne chance. »

Son cadet lui renvoya une moue mi-amusée, mi-désolée, se contentant de hausser les épaules et de lui serrer le bras. En passant à coté de lui, il noua leurs deux mains ensemble et en profita pour lui souffler dans l'oreille :

« Prends soin de toi, grand frère. Et n'oublie pas de me donner des nouvelles. »

Puis il le lâcha et continua jusqu'à tourner au bout du couloir, dans une attitude digne de ce que l'on attendait de sa part, à savoir d'une neutralité à toute épreuve.

Telle était la relation entre les frères Malfoy : un savant mélange d'amour inconditionnel et de dissimulation maladroite que tous deux avaient appris à développer pour se protéger l'un l'autre du reste du monde.

Draco, lui, continua son chemin en direction de sa chambre d'un pas pressé. Aussitôt l'encadrement de la porte passé et cette dernière close, il se rua sur son téléphone avec une précipitation qui aurait fait frémir sa mère et froncer les sourcils de son père (enfin, s'il pouvait toujours les appeler ainsi), afin de demander de l'aide. Il composa à toute vitesse sur le clavier un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur, ses pouces dérapant dans la fébrilité du moment et sous l'avalanche d'émotions qui déferlait en lui et qu'il avait grand peine à contenir.

Une fois le numéro correctement composé (et pour lequel il avait finalement dû s'y reprendre à trois fois à cause des tremblements de plus en plus violents qui agitaient ses mains), il porta l'appareil dernier cri à son oreille, dans l'attente interminable que la tonalité cesse pour enfin lui offrir une porte de sortie. Finalement, alors qu'il commençait à perdre espoir et à se décourager, le lourd métronome qu'était devenu son téléphone portable s'interrompit pour laisser la place à une voix basse, grave, un peu caverneuse et effrayante, quoique, dans son cas, douce et rassurante.

« Allô ?

\- Professeur Snape ? C'est bien vous ? demanda le jeune homme d'une voix mouillée d'espoir.

\- Monsieur Malfoy ? Mais…

\- Oh Professeur, si vous saviez comme je suis soulagé ! Je… J'ai besoin de votre aide Professeur, je suis perdu, je…

\- Monsieur Malfoy…

\- … et moi je ne sais plus quoi faire et…

\- Monsieur Malfoy !

\- … et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un, et vous êtes le seul à qui…

\- Draco ! Ça suffit ! »

L'exclamation et la rudesse de la voix de son ancien professeur de physique-chimie eurent le mérite de calmer les nerfs de Draco et de le faire quelque peu revenir à la raison. Reprenant lentement le contrôle de ses émotions et de sa respiration, le jeune étudiant parvint enfin à se calmer et à retrouver un rythme cardiaque non loin de la normale.

« Bien. Maintenant, expliquez-moi tout. Depuis le début. »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette autorité dans la voix de l'homme lui fit un bien fou et acheva de le libérer de son angoisse. Du moins, pour le moment. Il se mit alors à tout raconter, expliquant la situation à celui qui fut autrefois son mentor, en commençant par le mariage arrangé et en terminant par la réaction de son père, sans compter tous les détails comprenant la révélation de son homosexualité à sa famille, son expulsion de la résidence familiale, et la solution inenvisageable proposée par sa mère de l'envoyer dans une branche de la famille encore plus dangereuse pour le jeune homme.

Si l'on pouvait bien concéder une seule qualité à Severus Snape, c'était qu'il savait écouter. Tout au long du récit mouvementé, haché et inégal de son ancien élève, il était resté attentif, ne décrochant pas un seul instant. Et, mine de rien, lorsque l'on racontait quelque chose, que ce soit difficile, touchant, troublant, ou rien de tout cela, avoir quelqu'un pour nous écouter réellement, ça faisait toujours du bien. Enfin, lorsque Draco fut arrivé à la fin du récit de son après-midi pour le moins rocambolesque, il intervint :

« Et donc, vous êtes incertain quant à votre avenir et à ce que vous devez faire, c'est bien cela ?

\- Oui, Professeur. Comprenez-moi, je me doute bien que je vous inclus dans une situation qui ne vous regarde en rien, mais vous êtes la seule personne à pouvoir m'aider à l'heure actuelle. Connaitriez-vous un endroit où je pourrais m'installer, ne serait-ce que temporairement, le temps de planifier mon futur et de définir une direction vers laquelle m'orienter ? Je n'ai plus rien, ni nom, ni argent, ni famille. Mes pseudo-amis ne se mouilleront certainement jamais pour moi, encore moins face à mon père et vous le savez, alors je suis pour l'instant à la rue. Je suis même assez certain de n'avoir à l'heure actuelle plus aucun accès à mes comptes bancaires, et tout ce que je possède se résume à un tas de vêtements, quelques bouquins et une cinquantaine de Livres Sterling. Vous comme moi savons que je n'irai pas bien loin avec cela dans une ville comme Londres. »

Le professeur inspira doucement en se pinçant le nez. Il fixa un instant son compagnon qui, assis à ses côtés depuis le début de cette conversation, avait tout entendu et connaissait de fait les tenants et les aboutissants de la situation du jeune homme. C'est d'ailleurs en toute connaissance de cause que ce dernier hocha la tête, donnant ainsi son assentiment pour tout ce que l'aîné de leur couple déciderait. Il savait à quel point Draco était important aux yeux de son homme, et s'en voudrait de le placer dans une situation compromettante et délicate à cause de vieilles rancunes. C'est la raison pour laquelle Severus se traita mentalement et avec énormément d'ironie de masochiste, avant de se rapprocher du combiné pour reprendre le fil de la conversation.

« Draco, vous êtes toujours là ?

\- Oui, Professeur.

\- Ecoutez, je n'ai pas d'idée d'endroit où vous établir définitivement pour l'instant, mais j'ai peut-être une solution temporaire. Préparez vos affaires, emballez tout, et prenez un taxi, vous allez venir vous installer chez moi pendant quelques temps. Je vous envoie l'adresse par sms.

\- C'est vrai ? Oh merci, merci énormément Professeur !

\- C'est normal, Draco. Je ne pouvais décemment pas vous laisser dans une telle situation tout en sachant ce que vous avez traversé, ce serait injuste et très maladroit de ma part. Seulement, il faut que vous sachiez que je vis désormais avec quelqu'un. C'est une personne que vous connaissez, et je compte sur vous pour mobiliser tout ce qui vous reste d'éducation pour rester civilisé. Je ne souhaite pas voir ma demeure partir en fumée, et il est hors de question que mon salon ne se transforme en ring de catch, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

\- Oui, Professeur, je comprends tout à fait. Je vous suis déjà reconnaissant pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi, il serait idiot de ma part de rendre cette situation encore plus inconfortable qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Toutefois, si je puis me permettre, qui est cette personne qui partage désormais votre vie ?

\- Plus tard jeune homme. Pour l'instant, dépêchez-vous de préparer vos affaires avant que votre mère, toute pleine de bonnes intentions qu'elle soit, ne vienne pour vous conduire tout droit dans un hôpital psychiatrique sans même en avoir conscience.

\- Très bien. Merci encore Professeur.

\- A tout à l'heure Draco. »

Aussitôt qu'il eut raccroché, il tapa sa propre adresse à l'intention de son jeune protégé afin qu'il le rejoigne sans encombre. En relevant finalement la tête de son écran, il remarqua que son compagnon se retenait de pouffer de rire, ses yeux verts brillants de malice. N'étant pas en mesure de déterminer si oui ou non il voulait connaître le contenu des pensées de sa moitié, le professeur de physique-chimie choisit finalement de prendre la tangente en dardant ce dernier de son regard de braise.

« Il en va de même pour toi, Pup'. Hors de question que tu ne t'amuses à provoquer ce garçon. Sa situation est déjà suffisamment délicate pour que tu n'aies pas à en rajouter une couche. »

Sa voix, mortellement sérieuse, fit frémir le jeune homme à ses côtés, qui baissa d'ailleurs aussitôt la tête.

« Bien Monsieur.

\- Brave garçon. Et maintenant Harry, si tu allais préparer l'arrivée de notre invité ? »

 **A suivre...**

* * *

 _ **RàR :**_

 _ **Mixou : Mercii ! Et voilà donc la suite attendue ;) Des bisous ! Ty'**_

* * *

 _ **Voilààà ! Alors, alors ? Réactions ? :p**_

 _ **J'avoue, j'ai adoré couper à cet endroit précis xD**_

 _ **A bientôt pour la suite !**_

 _ **Des bisous,**_

 _ **Tymara**_

 _ **ps : ayez pitié de moi, je vous ai fait la mise en page de ce chapitre sur mon téléphone xD**_


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Heyy !**_

 _ **Et ouiii ! Le nouveau chapitre est là ! Je ne sais plus exactement quel jour du mois dernier j'avais posté le chapitre 1, mais sachez que vous aurez désormais une date fixe : tous les premiers du mois ! Comme ça au moins, vous savez à quoi vous attendre, et vous aurez le droit de me taper dessus si je suis en retard :p (d'autant plus qu'après celui là, il me reste le chapitre 3 entièrement rédigé avant de tomber en rade, vous êtes prévenus ^^).**_

 _ **Un chapitre avec un premier retour en arrière dans le passé de Draco à Poudlard !**_

 _ **Rendez-vous en bas pour les réponses aux reviews et bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **PETIT DRAGON**

 **Chapitre 2**

De son côté, après avoir raccroché, Draco se précipita vers son armoire pour en sortir sa plus grosse valise. Aussitôt qu'il l'eut ouverte, il s'empressa de la remplir de tout ce qu'il possédait et qu'il jugeait indispensable : vêtements, livres, cours, trousse de toilette, nécessaire à dessin et tout effet personnel ayant une quelconque valeur sentimentale à ses yeux. D'un autre côté, il se saisit d'un sac à dos qu'il rempli aussitôt de son ordinateur, de son appareil photo et de son téléphone portable, de leurs chargeurs respectifs, de ses écouteurs et d'une photo de son frère et lui, datant de la remise des diplômes du cadet. Une fois toutes ses affaires emballées et posées à terre, prêtes à être emmenées, il réalisa qu'il n'emportait finalement que peu d'objets ayant une réelle valeur sentimentale, et se fit la réflexion que, vue sous cette angle, sa vie passée lui semblait bien morne, et qu'il ne pouvait finalement qu'aller de l'avant. Fort de cette résolution, il prit cinq minutes pour écrire quatre missives qu'il laissa en évidence sur son lit, une pour chacun des membres de sa famille, et une quatrième pour le majordome de la maison Malfoy, Dobby, qui l'avait bien plus élevé que son propre père, et à qui il ne pourrait certainement pas dire au revoir.

Il se saisit alors de ses bagages et, sans se retourner, quitta ce qui fut sa chambre d'enfant, l'une des rares pièces de cet étrange manoir dans laquelle il se sentait un tant soit peu chez lui.

Il descendit les escaliers en prenant bien soin de faire le moins de bruit possible, sortant sous la pluie en direction du taxi qui l'attendait devant les marches du perron. En refermant la porte, il eut l'amère sensation d'une page qui se tourne, savant mélange de nostalgie et d'impatience. Il avait peur de quitter ce confort qu'il avait toujours connu, peur d'affronter cet avenir dont il ne connaissait rien et qui s'annonçait plus qu'incertain, mais n'avait désormais plus qu'une seule hâte : lui tendre les bras.

Alors qu'il regardait les lourds battant de bois de son ancienne demeure s'éloigner à travers la vitre ruisselante de pluie du taxi, Draco repensa à sa conversation téléphonique avec son ancien professeur. Ainsi donc, ce dernier avait fini par trouver chaussure à son pied. Qui aurait cru que l'irascible Severus Snape, terrible professeur de physique-chimie à l'internat de Poudlard, dont la passion quotidienne était de donner des cauchemars à ses élèves, puisse trouver quelqu'un le supportant tous les jours de toutes les semaines que Dieu avait bien voulu leur offrir ? Lui, peut-être. Mais certainement pas depuis très longtemps.

Il se rappellerait toujours avec précision du moment où sa vision de son professeur avait changée.

Draco avait, depuis ses onze ans, été scolarisé dans un internat très réputé dans la haute société du Royaume Uni, et dans lequel avaient étudiées toutes les générations de sa famille et de celle de sa mère. En réalité, tous les enfants des plus grands businessmen d'Angleterre, d'Ecosse, d'Irlande et du Pays de Galles venaient faire leurs études dans cet institut durant huit longues années. Cette tradition perdurait depuis des millénaires, si bien que personne ne se rappelait vraiment de la date précise de son commencement, et qu'aucun registre ne mentionnait même plus la date d'ouverture de l'école.

Poudlard. Un nom qui en faisait rêver plus d'un. Pourtant, en dehors de la sphère la plus riche de la société anglo-saxonne, il n'évoquait plus rien pour personne. En effet, si très réputée dans certains milieux, cette école d'un genre à part mettait un point d'honneur à respecter un secret et une discrétion à toute épreuve. Il se disait qu'il s'agissait là d'une condition imposée lors de son ouverture par une population d'élite et qui voulait le rester. De fait, l'on n'y rencontrait finalement que peu de personnes inconnues jusque là, et ce système ne servait désormais plus qu'à consolider des relations dans l'objectif d'assurer un peu plus son propre avenir.

Cette école différait de toutes les autres en bien des domaines. Premièrement, tous les élèves s'y rendaient grâce à une ligne de train spécialement dépêchée pour cette institution lors des rentrées scolaires et départs en vacances. Ensuite, les cours étaient donnés, non pas dans un bâtiment préfabriqué dans lequel toutes les pièces s'empilaient et se ressemblaient, mais dans un très vieux château lui-même sans âge, et dans lequel on avait d'ailleurs, de mémoire d'homme, toujours connu l'école. Par ailleurs, les élèves étaient représentés, là encore, non pas par des délégués élus dans chaque classe, mais par quatre élèves de leur Maison, deux filles et deux garçons de Cinquième et de Huitième Année, tous désignés par les Professeurs. Les élèves étaient récompensés ou punis grâce à un système de points, mis à jour quotidiennement par le concierge de l'école, Argus Rusard, toujours accompagné de son éternelle chatte, Miss Teigne. Il était là depuis tellement longtemps qu'il semblait faire partie du décor, et effrayait les élèves qui prenaient bien garde à toujours s'en tenir à bonne distance. En dehors de cela, l'école de Poudlard était entourée de tout un mythe et de rumeurs, probablement lancées et mises en place par des générations d'élèves au fil du temps. Il se murmurait par exemple que de nombreux fantômes vivaient au château, dont quatre qui seraient les gardiens des différentes sections et un, esprit frappeur, dont le passe-temps favori était de faire des blagues et de tendre des pièges aux élèves. Il se disait aussi que l'accès aux cuisines se faisait grâce à un mystérieux tableau, qu'il existait une salle métamorphosable à volonté, et même qu'un basilic, une sorte de serpent géant, hanterait les lieux. La devise même de Poudlard, « Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus » (littéralement, « on ne chatouille pas le dragon qui dort »), portait à confusion : devait-on la prendre au sens propre ou comme une métaphore ? Enfin, plus prosaïquement, l'organisation des vies scolaire et extra-scolaire des élèves. Ils étaient répartis en quatre catégories appelées « Maisons », dans lesquelles ils passeraient les huit années que dureraient leurs études. Ils étaient répartis le jour-même de leur rentrée, grâce à un questionnaire de personnalité, dans l'une des quatre ailes du château, qui ressemblaient finalement un peu aux fraternités universitaires américaines. La première des quatre Maison, Serdaigle, était la filière économique et sociale de Poudlard. Scorpius y avait d'ailleurs été réparti lors de sa première rentrée. Ils étaient vus comme les élèves les plus studieux de l'école et arboraient sur leur uniforme un écusson à l'emblème de l'aigle, symbole de clairvoyance et de vivacité. Leurs cravates, bordures de vestes et écharpes étaient d'ailleurs, comme c'était le cas pour toutes les autres Maisons, aux couleurs de ce sigle, bleu roi et bronze. Venait ensuite Poufsouffle, la filière littéraire de l'école. Catégorisés comme les rêveurs et amoureux par les autres élèves, ils étaient réputés pour leur fidélité et leur gentillesse à toute épreuve, ce qui leur conférait parfois aussi l'image de personnes un peu niaises. Représentés par un blaireau, ils arboraient fièrement le jaune et le noir sur leurs vêtements et accessoires. La troisième Maison était un peu à part, puisqu'elle regroupait tous les élèves en sport-étude de Poudlard. Gryffondor, représentée par un flamboyant lion rouge et or, était le symbole du courage et d'un esprit frondeur à la limite, pour certains, de la stupidité. Poudlard était d'ailleurs très célèbre pour son équipe de polo, sport emblématique des gentlmen anglais. Enfin, la quatrième et dernière Maison de Poudlard, et peut-être la moins appréciée d'entre elles, celle des scientifiques : Serpentard. Stigmatisée comme étant le repaire des fourbes et des manipulateurs, la Maison Serpentard n'était pas aidée par son emblème, qui représentait un serpent aux couleurs vert et argent. Une ancestrale rivalité existait d'ailleurs entre Serpentard et le reste de Poudlard, et en particulier avec les Gryffondors, les membres des deux Maisons s'opposant totalement sur le plan du caractère.

A cause de son amour pour les sciences, et notamment pour la physique-chimie, et sa curiosité naturelle pour le monde qui l'entourait, Draco avait été réparti à Serpentard. Bien sûr, il avait reçu son lot de brimades en tout genre, mais il n'arrivait pas à regretter ce choix de la part du corps enseignant. Parce que cette Maison lui correspondait, toute en froideur et en retenue. Il ne se serait pas senti à l'aise dans un endroit où les marques d'affection arrivaient de tous les côtés, éducation Malfoy oblige.

Il avait quinze ans à l'époque, et venait à peine de s'avouer son homosexualité. Ça avait toujours été une certitude ancrée en lui, mais à cause de son éducation et dans le milieu dans lequel il avait toujours évolué, il n'avait jamais réussi à l'admettre, que ce soit auprès de ses proches ou dans son propre cœur. Pourtant, la nuit dernière avait fait basculer toutes ses certitudes et résolutions inconscientes de cacher ce qu'il était au plus profond de son être. Parce que la nuit dernière avait été mouvementée. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le jeune adolescent qu'il était avait expérimenté les délires oniriques de ses hormones en pleine ébullition, qui avaient conduit ses rêves sur la douce pente du plaisir nocturne. Cette nuit avait été, de ce qu'il s'en souvenait, un pur délice. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais été aussi heureux de son statut de Préfet, qui lui conférait une chambre individuelle et une intimité à toute épreuve. Pourtant, le retour sur terre qui avait accompagné son réveil avait été brutal. Lorsque sa conscience avait de nouveau émergé des limbes labyrinthiques du sommeil, il avait alors violemment réalisé toute l'ampleur de ce que cela signifiait. Désormais, plus question de se mentir : il était homosexuel. Et, oh mon Dieu, comment allait-il bien pouvoir assumer cela ? Pris d'une crise de panique subite, il avait senti sa respiration commencer à s'accélérer. Sans trop savoir pourquoi ni comment, il s'était levé à toute allure avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain attenante pour vomir le contenu intégral de ses tripes. Dégouté, horrifié, c'était lui-même qu'il vomissait à présent dans le tuyau sale et humide de ces sanitaires.

Il avait tenu une semaine à ce rythme, tentant tant bien que mal de faire bonne figure, avant d'être convoqué chez son professeur principal, le Professeur Severus Snape. Un peu angoissé à l'idée de se rendre dans ce bureau, Draco était tout de même plus ou moins serein. Il savait qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher, encore moins auprès de ce professeur en particulier puisque la matière qu'il enseignait était celle qu'il préférait et qu'il écoutait avec le plus d'attention. Il penchait plutôt plus pour une quelconque information liée à son statut de Préfet, et n'était de ce fait soumis qu'à la pression de se retrouver en face d'une figure d'autorité. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, lorsqu'il pénétra à l'intérieur du bureau de son professeur, de voir ce dernier lui faire signe, non pas de s'assoir sur l'un des deux fauteuils faisant face à son massif bureau en bois, mais de le suivre à travers une autre porte, au fond à droite de la pièce. Ils atterrirent alors dans un salon tout à fait charmant, au centre duquel trônait un épais tapis à motifs orientaux. Sur ce tapis, face à la cheminée, se tenait un canapé encadré de deux gros fauteuils, tous capitonnés de cuir brun un peu poli. Toujours au centre du tapis reposait une table basse en bois sombre et aux quatre pieds arqués, sur laquelle était disposé un service à thé fumant, prêt pour une dégustation.

L'élève de Cinquième Année resta bloqué sur le pas de la porte, incapable de la franchir, et encore moins de comprendre pourquoi son professeur et directeur de Maison l'avait fait venir dans cette partie de ce qu'il supposait être ses propres appartements personnels. Voyant qu'il ne bougerait probablement pas de son propre chef, son professeur décida d'agir à sa place.

« Veuillez vous asseoir M. Malfoy. J'ai à vous parler. »

Toujours sans un mot, le jeune garçon s'approcha timidement de l'un des grands fauteuils avant de s'y asseoir, retenant à grand peine un soupir de bien-être face au confort de ce dernier. Rapidement, une tasse de thé bien chaude lui fut remise, et il se fit la réflexion que s'il avait su, il aurait probablement fait un détour par les appartements de son professeur principal plus tôt.

Ils conservèrent ce silence confortable quelques instants, avant que le Professeur Snape ne se décide à prendre la parole.

« Le reste des enseignants et moi-même sommes très inquiets pour vous, Draco. »

Le Serpentard se figea subitement, raide comme la justice sous le regard sombre et inquisiteur de son chef de Maison. Il n'y avait pas à dire : pour quelqu'un ayant appartenu à une Maison à la réputation de fourberie et de manipulation, Severus Snape ne tournait pas autour du pot.

« Que voulez-vous dire par là, Professeur ? »

Un soupir agacé passa la barrière des lèvres du docteur en chimie aux yeux sombres.

« Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile, M. Malfoy. Vous n'écoutez plus rien, même dans mon cours, alors que je pense pouvoir affirmer sans me vanter ni me tromper que c'est celui que vous affectionnez le plus, vous êtes encore plus pâle qu'une feuille de papier, à tel point que vous en paraissez transparent et qu'il me semble apercevoir les briques du mur à travers vous de temps à autres, et les cernes qui campent sous vos yeux s'apparentent plus à des valises que votre bouche trainerait derrière elle tellement elles sont grandes ! Alors, je ne vous le demanderai qu'une seule et unique fois, M. Malfoy : que se passe-t-il ? »

Intérieurement, Draco était en proie à un dilemme, un doute énorme tel qu'il n'en avait jamais vécu auparavant. Sa tête lui disait, doux euphémisme, lui hurlait de ne surtout rien dire au Professeur, qui restait une connaissance de ses parents puisqu'ils avaient été à Poudlard en même temps, et qui pouvait très bien aller tout leur raconter et le dénoncer auprès d'eux. Sa conscience, elle, lui soufflait que son enseignant préféré pouvait, non seulement le dénoncer, mais en plus le rejeter à son tour. Bien évidemment, Draco n'avait jamais été particulièrement proche de Severus. Mais il se considérait tout de même, et à raison, comme son élève préféré ou, du moins, le moins détesté. Il se savait doué dans sa matière et, plus que tout, il était conscient que cela attisait la curiosité de son supérieur. Il avait d'ailleurs toujours eu l'intime conviction que, depuis qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard, l'enseignant veillait constamment sur lui. Et il savait, pour toutes ces raisons, qu'un rejet de la part du Professeur lui ferait beaucoup trop mal pour son propre bien. Mais, et c'était aussi pour toutes ces raisons, Draco avait en même temps très envie d'écouter son cœur. Son cœur qui, battant la chamade en cet instant, lui soufflait de faire confiance à son enseignant, parce que jamais il ne lui avait donné une quelconque raison de douter de lui, de sa droiture et de sa justice. Même s'il était partial en cours et réprimandait plus facilement les élèves ne provenant pas de sa Maison, tous, au sein de Serpentard, savaient que ce n'était que justice, afin de contrebalancer les préjugés dont faisaient même preuve les membres du corps professoral à l'égard des élèves de la Maison verte et argent. Toutes ces questions lui créaient une boule au ventre dont il n'arrivait pas à se défaire.

Le Professeur de physique-chimie Severus Snape se savait être le possesseur de nombre de défauts. Pourtant, s'il y avait bien une qualité dont il se targuait de faire preuve, c'était l'observation. Il en était arrivé à un stade où l'on pouvait presque appeler ça de la télépathie, tellement il avait, et tous ceux qui le connaissaient aussi, la sensation de pouvoir lire dans les pensées des gens s'il se concentrait suffisamment. De fait, en observant attentivement, non seulement la posture, mais aussi le regard de son élève le plus talentueux, que ce soient ses épaules tendues, son dos vouté, ses mains crispées sur sa tasse ou encore cette petite lueur au fond de ses yeux, tout le menait à cette conclusion des plus terrible : le jeune Malfoy avait peur. Il ne savait pas de qui, ou de quoi, mais cet enfant était en cet instant terrifié, pétrifié dans son salon, comme une bête traquée, une proie qui sait que le chasseur se rapproche, mais se sent totalement impuissante face à la situation dans laquelle elle se trouve.

« Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur, Draco. Tout ce que vous direz dans ce bureau restera entre nous, je vous le promets. Je garderai pour moi tout ce que vous me direz, à condition que vous en fassiez de même me concernant. »

Ces paroles eurent le don de soulager le jeune homme d'un poids immense. Il ne savait pas si c'était l'emploi de son prénom, la promesse que rien ne serait divulgué ou le fait que son professeur se mette sur un pied d'égalité avec lui, mais ces simples phrases le firent lâcher prise, et enfin, enfin, il pu commencer à se confier.

« Je… je crois que je suis homosexuel. »

Cette phrase, lâchée avec hésitation et tremblements, eut au moins le mérite de clouer le bec de son Professeur, chose dont, il en était plus que certain, rêvaient plus des trois-quarts des élèves de cette école. Cependant, incapable d'affronter l'adulte en face de lui, Draco plongea son regard au fond de sa tasse de thé qui refroidissait peu à peu entre ses mains. Il aurait pourtant eu besoin, en cet instant, de toute la chaleur du monde. Il aurait peut-être du garder ses yeux levés, parce que la tête de Severus Snape valait, en cet instant, tout l'or du monde, et lui aurait peut-être apporté un certain réconfort. Bouche entrouverte, yeux écarquillés et teint encore plus pâle qu'à son habitude, le célèbre professeur de physique-chimie qui avait terrorisé des générations entières d'élèves n'avait, pour l'instant, plus rien d'effrayant du tout. Ça alors… S'il s'y attendait… Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, il observa quelques secondes son élève. Le voyant ainsi crispé et angoissé, il se traita mentalement d'idiot pour avoir mis autant de temps à assimiler l'information. Son élève avait besoin de réconfort et d'acceptation, pas d'un adulte visiblement en état de choc et incapable de faire quoi que ce soit ! Se donnant une tape intérieure derrière la tête, il se leva et se saisit d'un plaid qu'il déposa lentement et avec toute la douceur dont il était capable sur les épaules frêles et tremblantes du jeune garçon. Cette fois, au lieu de reprendre sa place en face de lui de l'autre côté de la petite table basse, il choisit de s'asseoir à ses côtés, à sa droite sur le canapé afin de lui transmettre un minimum de réconfort.

Pendant tout ce temps, Draco était resté les yeux baissés, recroquevillé sur lui-même, crispé autour de sa tasse comme si elle était devenue une part intégrante de son corps, son centre de gravité. Soupirant, parce que, définitivement, ce garçon lui ferait faire tout et n'importe quoi, il passa un bras autour de lui par dessus le plaid et le rapprocha de son torse. Son autre main vint naturellement se porter à la nuque du jeune homme pour l'amener à déposer sa tête contre sa propre clavicule. Il lui enleva la tasse des mains pour la poser sur la table près de lui et, une fois fait, la repassa autour du corps un peu trop mince de l'adolescent désormais pelotonné contre son torse. Tout cela s'était fait sans un mot, les seuls bruits retentissant dans la pièce étant le crépitement des flammes dans la cheminée, et les bruissements de tissus lorsqu'ils se mouvaient.

Toute cette douceur, toute cette attention, celles qu'il n'avait jamais reçues, même de la part de sa mère, alors qu'il en avait tant eu besoin, bouleversèrent Draco à un point qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. Tous ses muscles se relâchèrent dans l'étreinte de son professeur, lui permettant de se détendre totalement. Il ne s'en rendit probablement pas compte, mais il se blottit encore un peu plus contre Severus, très certainement à la recherche d'encore plus de douceur et de chaleur.

Tout cela, tous ces éléments auxquels il était tout sauf habitué, toutes ces attentions qui, en soit, n'étaient pas grand chose, mais qu'il recevait pour la première fois, firent que, enfin, il laissa tomber ses barrières. Cela commença par une larme, puis deux, puis dix. S'ensuivit un véritable torrent, qui se déversait sur la chemise de son professeur. Les larmes muèrent, devinrent lourds sanglots, et il déversa à travers elles tout ce qu'il ressentait et qu'il n'avait jamais, ne pourrait jamais exprimer, toute sa tristesse, sa colère, sa peur, toutes ces émotions qu'il gardait précieusement pour lui et qui le rongeaient peu à peu de l'intérieur, l'empêchant de dormir, de manger, de vivre.

Il ne le réalisa pas immédiatement, mais Severus avait commencé à passer sa main droite de bas en haut sur son dos, lui procurant caresse et réconfort. Dans le même temps, celui que l'on surnommait la « chauve-souris » de Poudlard descella ses lèvres pour lui murmurer des paroles qui, il le savait, lui feraient du bien.

« Chuuut, Draco, shhh… Je suis là, tout ira bien vous verrez. Vous allez vous en sortir, ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est pas grave, shhh… Oui, là, pleurez, ne vous en faites pas, ça vous fera du bien mon garçon… Ce n'est pas un mal, Draco, vous verrez, tout se passera bien, je vais vous aider, je suis là, shhh… Doucement jeune homme, ça va aller… »

Et tous ces mots, tous ces gestes si improbables de la part d'un homme aussi sombre et froid furent comme une crème, un baume réparateur sur le cœur brisé de l'adolescent. Cette acceptation, cette… affection, de la part de quelqu'un qui avait tout sauf le profil d'un homme aimant, lui donnèrent une lueur d'espoir. L'espoir que les apparences étaient parfois trompeuses, et que cet avenir qui se profilait avec une telle noirceur pouvait peut-être dissimuler quelque chose de bien plus beau, voire même de radieux.

Draco pleura longtemps ce soir-là. Puis, une fois calmé, son professeur resta à ses côtés. Ils discutèrent longuement, le jeune homme restant dans le salon de son professeur jusque tard dans la nuit, avant de regagner sa chambre de préfet, les yeux rougis, le crâne lancinant, mais les épaules légères et le cœur en paix.

Cette soirée ne fut jamais plus abordée.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

 _ **RàRs:**_

 _ **Guest : Coucou ! Ravie de rencontrer une autre fan de Puppy ! J'espère que mon histoire te permettra de prolonger le plaisir, et que ce chapitre t'as plu !**_

* * *

 _ **Voilà !**_

 _ **Alors ? Quels sont vos retours ? :p**_

 _ **Pour les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews avec un compte, je vous réponds immédiatement !**_

 _ **Des bisous et à dans un mois !**_

 _ **Tymara**_

 _ **Ps : merci pour tous vos favs et follows ! Prochaine étapes : les commentaires ! Oki ? ;)**_


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **Attendez, savourez un peu : je publie en temps et en heure ! Champagne ! xD**_

 _ **Donc voilà, ce chapitre fait très précisément 4506 mots et est à ce jour le plus long de la fiction. Le prochain a déjà environ 1300 mots d'écrits et je devrais pouvoir le poster en temps et en heure puisque ma vie commence enfin à se calmer un peu :D**_

 _ **Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps : bonne lecture, et rendez-vous en bas!**_

* * *

 **PETIT DRAGON**

 **Chapitre 3**

Draco se souviendrait toute sa vie de ce moment-là. Le Professeur Snape avait alors définitivement remplacé son propre père dans son esprit et dans son cœur, y occupant une place jusqu'ici restée vacante, comblant un vide dont le jeune homme lui-même n'avait jamais eu conscience. Severus lui avait été d'un grand secours, l'écoutant d'une oreille attentive lorsqu'il avait eu besoin de lui raconter toute sa vie, tous ses ressentis, cette impression d'être né dans une cage dorée, d'être malheureux mais de ne pas avoir le droit de s'en plaindre parce que, hey, quelque part ailleurs dans le monde, en bas de sa rue, dans un autre continent, des gens mourraient de faim et se faisaient agresser dans des ruelles sombres alors que lui avait juste eu le malheur d'être différent de sa famille multimillionnaire. Son professeur principal lui avait ce jour-là confié sa propre homosexualité, son parcours, plus que difficile, pour s'accepter. Il lui avait donné des conseils, lui disant que, tant qu'il restait discret, il pouvait être heureux, et qu'un jour, lorsqu'il se sentirait prêt, il pourrait enfin s'assumer au grand jour avec la personne chère à son cœur. Le jeune élève qu'il était alors avait d'ailleurs été touché que son professeur se confie ainsi à lui. Il n'avait pas à le faire, mais avait choisi de partager avec lui sa propre expérience, et Draco avait reçu cette marque de confiance et cette considération à leur juste valeur. Lui qui avait toujours été dénigré, rabaissé et infantilisé par son propre géniteur, avait profité avec bonheur de ce sentiment, cette sensation d'être compris et d'être considéré comme un adulte, un individu avec un cœur, avec des capacités et des émotions.

Il revint au présent lorsque le chauffeur du taxi se retourna dans sa direction pour lui annoncer qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Il sorti, prit sa valise et paya l'homme, voyant par la même occasion ses réserves s'amenuiser, puis se tourna vers la porte d'entrée. Le moteur de la voiture vrombit en s'en allant, tandis que le jeune homme de vingt ans montait les marches. La sonnette fit un bruit de cloche lorsqu'il appuya dessus, et fut suivie du son des pas des occupants de la maison qui venaient lui ouvrir.

La poignée de la porte s'abaissa devant ses yeux alors que quelqu'un appuyait dessus de l'autre côté, et le battant pivota pour révéler à Draco un grand homme qu'il reconnu sans peine. Avec ses cheveux longs de la couleur du plumage d'un corbeau attachés en arrière, ses yeux noirs comme la nuit et ses traits coupés au couteau, l'ancien professeur du jeune homme était exactement comme la dernière image qu'il en avait, à savoir deux ans auparavant, lorsque le jeune élève avait arrêté de l'être pour partir dans une prépa de physique-chimie. Ils n'avaient jamais perdu contact, mais ne communiquaient depuis lors que grâce à la technologie, s'appelant ou s'envoyant des e-mails régulièrement.

Pourtant, en y regardant de plus près, Draco trouva son ancien professeur changé. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui faisait dire une telle chose, dans la mesure où rien, dans son apparence, ne s'était modifié de manière drastique, pas même sa façon, stricte et sombre, de toujours s'habiller d'un pantalon et d'une chemise noirs, mais cette impression ne le lâchait pas. Il avait l'étrange sensation de le percevoir comme plus… détendu. Oui, c'était cela. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Draco voyait son professeur aussi serein qu'il était possible de l'être. Il se souvint alors subitement que, quelques heures plus tôt, ce dernier lui avait confié partager la vie de quelqu'un désormais. Etait-ce cet homme qui avait réussi à le détendre de la sorte ? Rangeant ses questions dans un coin de son esprit, Draco se secoua et esquissa en direction de Severus un sourire qu'il espérait lumineux, mais qui était en réalité un peu tremblant, et qui ne trompa nullement le fin observateur qu'était l'adulte en face de lui.

Pourtant, décidant que ce n'était certainement pas le meilleur moment pour aborder le sujet, l'homme décida de remettre cette conversation à plus tard et ouvrit un peu plus grand la porte afin de faire comprendre à Draco qu'il pouvait rentrer, ce que s'empressa de faire le jeune homme en trainant sa valise derrière lui, le dos courbé par son sac à dos rempli d'un matériel électronique qui, mine de rien, pesait son poids. Une fois le battant à nouveau clos et verrouillé, il y eut un instant de flottement avant que Severus ne soupire et n'ouvre ses bras. Draco l'étreignît un instant avant de se retirer et de lui faire un sourire un peu plus sincère.

« Bonjour, Professeur.

\- Combien de fois devrai-je vous le dire Draco ? Je ne suis plus votre professeur depuis un moment maintenant, vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom.

\- Et vous savez aussi bien que moi que je n'y arriverai probablement jamais, Professeur. Mon père m'a peut-être renié, mais l'éducation qu'il m'a inculquée ne s'en est pas envolée pour autant.

\- En parlant de cela, entrez, venez avec nous au salon, j'ai de bonnes nouvelles pour vous. »

Draco pénétra dans le couloir où il laissa sa valise et son sac à dos sur une indication de Severus. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite tous les deux vers le fond du corridor blanc, le bruit de leurs pas produit par leurs chaussures résonnant sur le parquet, jusqu'à déboucher sur un grand salon. Draco y reconnaissait bien le style de son ancien enseignant, la décoration ressemblant à celle des ses appartements et son bureau à Poudlard, quoiqu'avec des touches un peu plus modernes et lumineuses ici. Le mur de droite du salon était en réalité la continuité de celui du couloir, à la seule différence que lui était creusé d'une arche qui permettait de passer dans la cuisine. L'autre mur, à gauche, faisait angle avec celui du couloir, et était entièrement recouvert d'une immense bibliothèque telle que celles que Draco avait pu voir dans les films. Elle ressemblait un peu à celle de Poudlard d'ailleurs, toute en bois brun, de petites plaques de cuivre délimitant les sections, et agrémentée d'une échelle coulissante dorée afin d'atteindre les étagères les plus hautes. Le côté sombre et étouffant qu'aurait plus apporter cet imposant meuble était annihilé par les trois autres murs, entièrement peints en blanc, et la lumière apportée par les deux fenêtres encadrant la massive cheminée en pierres sur le mur opposé à celui séparant le salon de la cuisine. Sur le mur restant, en face de l'arrivée du couloir, se trouvait un écran de télévision fixé au mur qui faisait face à une table basse en bois clair, certainement du teck, suivie d'un canapé en cuir marron clair lui aussi, recouvert de plaids et coussins colorés, pour ce que Draco en voyait. Enfin, directement à la sortie du couloir se tenait une table en bois elle aussi, aux pieds ouvragés, entourée de six chaises noires en fer forgé. Deux tapis crèmes posés sur le parquet délimitaient les différents espaces et apportaient un peu de contraste dans cette pièce majoritairement marron. Un mouvement sur la gauche, à proximité de l'immense canapé, attira l'attention de Draco vers le coin salon, où un homme, qu'il n'avait pas vu lorsqu'il avait fait le tour de la pièce des yeux, se levait. Si, de dos, la silhouette lui était familière, ce fut un véritable choc lorsque celui qu'il qu'il avait deviné être le compagnon de son ancien professeur se retourna pour lui faire face.

Grands yeux verts, cheveux sombres en bataille, cicatrice en forme d'éclair : tous les indices étaient présents, il ne rêvait pas.

« Potter ? »

Un petit sourire un peu timide, un sourire qu'il connaissait par cœur, apparu sur le visage de l'ancien camarade de classe de Draco.

« Salut, Draco. Comment vas-tu ? »

Sous le choc, Draco en oublia de répondre. Son cerveau avait comme court-circuité. Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que Harry Potter pouvait bien faire avec l'homme qu'il considérait comme son mentor ?

Draco et Harry s'étaient connus à Poudlard. Ils avaient le même âge, mais avaient été répartis dans deux Maisons différentes. Si le blond était allé à Serpentard, l'autre jeune garçon qu'il était à l'époque avait été réparti à Gryffondor, quoique Draco eut toujours été persuadé que le résultat n'avait pas dû se jouer à grand chose. L'histoire de Harry Potter était un peu particulière. Son père, James Potter, faisait partie de la haute société, comme les parents de Draco. Sa mère, en revanche, était une « roturière », qui avait intégré Poudlard grâce à ses capacités intellectuelles hors du commun. C'est là qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Malheureusement, un clivage mêlant affaires et politique avait conduit à la mort du couple, assassinés par un riche héritier du nom de Tom Jedusor, dont il avait été révélé ensuite qu'il était en parallèle un tueur en série dénommé Lord Voldemort, qui avait été emprisonné à la suite de ce meurtre, et était mort dans sa cellule depuis. L'histoire avait fait des gorges chaudes à l'époque, et Harry Potter était devenu une véritable célébrité puisque l'histoire racontait que Lord Voldemort avait commencé à lui entailler le front dans un processus qui s'annonçait lent et douloureux pour le tuer, lorsque la police était arrivée pour l'arrêter, lui causant sa célèbre cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Bercé par le récit de ce jeune garçon depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Draco s'était fixé pour objectif de devenir son ami. Enfant, il n'avait cessé de rêver de leurs folles aventures. Ils seraient devenus inséparables et auraient conquit ensemble la totalité du monde des affaires. Malheureusement, le jeune garçon blond n'avait pas été assez rapide. Dans le Poudlard Express, nom du train qui faisait la navette entre l'internat et Londres, Harry avait fait la connaissance d'un certain Ron Weasley, un jeune garçon roux dont la famille était l'ennemie jurée des Malfoy depuis des générations pour des raisons dont plus personne ne se souvenait. Cela, ajouté au fait que les Malfoy avaient été des partisans de Lord Voldemort du temps où celui-ci était encore dans le monde des affaires, et au fait que l'éducation de Draco ne le rendait pas des plus aimable en public, avaient eu pour conséquence que, lorsqu'il s'était présenté à Harry et lui avait tendu la main lors de leur rentrée en Première Année, ce dernier l'avait refusée, arguant qu'il pouvait très bien se débrouiller pour choisir ses amis tout seul. Depuis lors, Draco s'était fait un devoir de rendre leur rivalité aussi puissante qu'aurait pu être l'amitié qu'il s'imaginait pour eux étant enfant. Cette inimitié était d'ailleurs devenue célèbre, et avait renforcé la querelle entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors, ravivant des tensions à un point encore jamais atteint, ou presque.

A partir de leur Septième Année, après un grave accident ayant risqué de causer la mort du vieux directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, et aidés par l'âge, les deux jeunes en étaient venus à un genre d'entente cordiale. Ils ne se parlaient plus, s'adressant à peine un hochement de tête lorsqu'ils se croisaient. En son for intérieur, Draco avait depuis lors gardé le fol espoir d'enfin créer cette amitié dont il avait toujours rêvé, tout en sachant pertinemment que ce n'était qu'utopie, et avait finit par se faire une raison.

Après leur remise de diplôme, ils ne s'étaient plus revus. Draco était parti faire des études de sciences de son côté, et il savait grâce aux réseaux sociaux et aux médias qui continuaient à le suivre que Harry avait poursuivi dans la voie du sport et espérait désormais pouvoir faire du polo son métier. Toutefois, le jeune homme s'était fait de plus en plus discret, fréquentant de moins en moins ses connaissances de Poudlard au profit de personnes lambdas, ce qui hérissait la haute société britannique, mais ravissait secrètement Draco. Au moins, l'ami imaginaire de son enfance avait pu se créer une vie tranquille.

Et, de ce qu'il pouvait en juger, sa Némésis avait même fini par trouver chaussure à son pied !

Draco resta là de longues minutes, interdit face à l'étrangeté de la situation. Son regard ne cessait d'aller de Severus à Harry, de Harry à Severus, et son cerveau tentait inlassablement de comprendre comment les deux hommes avaient pu en arriver jusque là, en vain. Tous les scenarios qui lui passaient par la tête lui semblaient plus improbables les uns que les autres, et il finit par décider d'abandonner et de juste… accepter la situation. Plus ou moins.

Laissant ses bonnes manières et son éducation reprendre le dessus sur sa stupéfaction, il se redressa, ferma la bouche et lança en direction du brun :

« Bonjour, Harry. Et, pour répondre à ta question, j'imagine que ça aurait pu être pire, dit-il avec un petit sourire ironique parce que, vraiment, il ne voyait définitivement pas très bien comment la situation pouvait être pire. »

Il n'avait pas poussé le vice jusqu'à tendre la main à son ancien ennemi, et il pouvait lire dans les yeux de ce dernier qu'il l'avait noté et le comprenait dans une certaine mesure. Il n'était pas encore prêt à reprendre ce risque, à se remettre à nouveau en jeu en risquant un nouveau rejet. Pas après tant d'années de haine réciproque, bien trop ancrées en lui, pas après un premier rejet, et surtout, surtout, pas après le reniement par sa propre famille. Il n'était pas prêt à remettre son égo et son affection sur la table, au risque de les voir lui être renvoyés aussi sec à la figure.

Ils finirent par s'asseoir autour de la table basse sur le grand canapé, qui était en réalité un meuble d'angle très confortable. A la demande de Severus, et au plus grand étonnement de Draco, Harry partit en cuisine pour leur faire du thé.

Se détachant de la sensation étrange qu'avait fait naître en lui cette situation, Draco se rappela de ce que lui avait dit son ancien enseignant lorsqu'il lui avait ouvert la porte.

« Alors, Professeur, quelle était cette bonne nouvelle que vous avez mentionnée tout à l'heure ? Je dois vous avouer que je suis très curieux, d'autant plus que, vous vous en doutez, les bonnes nouvelles ne pleuvent pas en ce moment.

\- Un très bon ami à moi travaille à la banque de Gringott's. Il m'a avoué ne pas pouvoir faire grand chose pour vous, dans cette situation particulière, mais j'ai réussi à le convaincre de geler le contenu de vos coffres pendant vingt-quatre heures, prétextant une opération de maintenance le temps que vous alliez signer des papiers afin d'en interdire définitivement l'accès à votre famille. »

Gringott's était une banque assez secrète au Royaume Uni. En réalité, elle était principalement le repère de toute la haute société. Aristocrates, hommes d'affaires, milliardaires, tous avaient pour principal point commun cette banque, réputée pour être la plus discrète et sécurisée au monde. Les seuls à ne pas posséder des milles et des cents et à quand même y avoir un compte étaient les élèves de Poudlard provenant d'un milieu plus modeste, et ayant eu la chance d'avoir été recrutés par l'école pour des capacités jugées hors du commun, au sens le plus littéral de cette expression, dans la mesure où le pensionnat avait un accord de longue date avec la banque. Il se disait que cette institution avait à l'origine été créée par une secte, les Gobelins, et qu'avec la destitution de son chef et le démantèlement de son organisation, cette dernière n'avait pu laisser derrière elle que ce centre de gestion monétaire un peu à part. D'autres racontaient qu'elle avait simplement été fondée par une ancienne grande famille britannique, les Gobelins, aujourd'hui éteinte, et qu'elle en était le dernier vestige, comme un patrimoine. Toujours était-il que, pour une raison qu'au fond, personne ne connaissait, ses employés étaient appelés « Gobelins ». Ils avaient la réputation d'être avares, revêches et antipathiques, mais le travail qu'ils fournissaient était d'une efficacité telle que tous ces défauts leur étaient pardonnés. Par ailleurs, ils n'étaient pas que banquiers, mais plus ou moins polyvalents. En effet, ils faisaient régulièrement, auprès de leurs clients, office de notaires ou d'avocats, se chargeant par exemple d'être les exécuteurs testamentaires de leurs clients au moment de leur décès. Si cette institution creusait un peu plus le fossé séparant les différentes classes sociales du Royaume Uni, elle permettait aussi d'interagir plus facilement avec son argent et, comme tout, dans cette partie-là de la société, de s'en servir à des fins plus personnelles, comme l'avait fait Severus pour le coffre de Draco, sur lequel il n'avait pourtant aucun pouvoir à l'origine, et ce, encore et toujours grâce à un réseau étendu de relations.

Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Draco, ce qui, en soit, était déjà beaucoup. Education « de la haute » oblige. Effectivement, ce que venait de lui dire le propriétaire de la maison était une bonne nouvelle. Un super bonne nouvelle, s'il pouvait se permettre.

« Merci beaucoup, Professeur. Vous ne savez pas à quel point ce que vous et cet homme faites pour moi rend mon avenir un peu moins sombre.

\- Croyez-moi, Draco, je m'en doute fortement. »

C'est ce moment-là que choisit Harry pour revenir. Se penchant vers la table basse, il y déposa un plateau rond en argent contenant trois tasses, une théière, toutes du même service en porcelaine blanche, sobre et élégante, ainsi qu'une assiette ronde débordante de cookies au chocolat et aux graines de sésame, qui avaient tout l'air d'avoir été cuisinés et préparés à la main. L'eau monta immédiatement à la bouche de Draco. Dès que les règles de politesses le lui permirent, c'est-à-dire après que Harry leur eut servi le thé et se fut assis, il se saisit de l'un des petits gâteaux secs qui avait l'air d'être particulièrement succulent et, le portant à sa bouche, il en croqua une franche bouchée. Le gémissement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres à ce moment-là aurait pu être qualifié de totalement indécent si quiconque l'avait entendu hors contexte. Pourtant, le seul effet qu'il produisit fut de faire apparaître deux sourires amusés identiques sur les visages des deux hommes du couple, et de provoquer un léger rougissement à Draco lorsqu'il s'en aperçu, sans toutefois le couvrir de honte. Après tout, ces cookies étaient une pure merveille. A un point tel qu'il doutait que ça soit légal.

« Je suis ravi que ma cuisine te plaise à ce point, Malfoy, ironisa le Survivant. »

Cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas un gémissement de plaisir qui s'échappa des lèvres de Draco, mais une toux violente, provoquée par une miette de gâteau qui, sous le coup de la surprise, s'était glissée à l'insu de son plein gré dans le canal menant, non pas à son estomac, mais à ses poumons. C'était Potter qui avait cuisiné ça ? Mais, par tous les saints, comment cela était-il ne serait-ce que possible ?

« Mais… Mais comment ? Je veux dire… Au vu de tes capacités concernant tout ce qui traitait du mélange et de la minutie, j'aurais pu parier que tu en aurais été incapable ! »

Draco gardait de ses cours de physique-chimie en commun avec les Gryffondors un mélange de pitié et de désolation. Ils étaient sans aucun doute les pires chimistes que la Terre aie jamais portés ! Quand certaines de leurs mixtures n'étaient pas dangereuses, elles restaient tout de même incroyablement fausses, à tel point que l'on se demandait s'ils ne le faisaient pas exprès. Et, pour son plus grand malheur, non. Non, il s'agissait de véritables erreurs. Bande d'idiots.

Le sourire de Harry s'agrandit, se teintant d'un brin de satisfaction face à la surprise du blond assis devant lui.

« Tu sais, même si la chimie et la cuisine se ressemblent, il y a une différence notable entre le fait de manipuler des produits chimiques potentiellement mortels sous l'œil acéré d'un professeur acariâtre et les piques acerbes des élèves d'autres Maisons, et le fait de créer quelque chose de bon, qui fasse plaisir, en compagnie parfois de l'homme avec qui l'on partage sa vie. Ça, et le fait que je cuisinais dans ma famille depuis que je suis tout petit. »

« Choqué » était le mot parfait pour décrire l'était d'esprit de Draco en cet instant. La nourriture, la gentillesse d'Harry, son absence de gêne envers Severus assis entre eux, tout cela représentait trop d'informations à traiter en même temps pour son pauvre cerveau surmené par la situation. Il tourna la tête en direction de son ancien professeur, dans l'attente d'une réaction de sa part. Après tout, son compagnon venait quasiment de l'insulter ! Et, réaction, il y eut. Mais très certainement pas celle que le blond attendait.

Un fin sourire amusé étira les lèvres de Severus, avant qu'il ne prenne la parole en direction de son compagnon :

« Acariâtre, acariâtre… je ne suis pas sûr que tu te sois plains ces dernières années ! Et puis, il faut bien un minimum de présence pour surveiller une bande de cornichons incapables, qui risquent de se tuer à chaque manipulation de produit, tu n'es pas d'accord ? Après tout, je ne compte même plus les fois où j'ai bien pu te sauver la vie ! Et ne parlons pas de cet idiot de Neville Londubat !

\- Hey ! s'exclama le Gryffondor. Neville n'est pas un idiot ! Il est peut-être maladroit concernant l'Aaaaaart de la chimie, mais en attendant, il est en passe de devenir le meilleur botaniste que le pays n'ait jamais connu ! As-tu déjà pris la peine d'aller visiter sa roseraie, depuis le temps qu'il t'y invite ? Et puis, très franchement, parler de maladresse concernant Neville, c'est bien la preuve que tu ne l'as jamais vu dans un tournoi d'escrime* !

\- Certes. Mais il n'en reste pas moins un bien piètre chimiste, dont nombre des gestes auraient pu coûter, si ce n'est la vie, au moins une partie du corps de ses petits camarades si je n'avais pas été un « acariâtre professeur » comme tu le dis si bien.

\- Moui, mais il n'empêche que tu peux au moins reconnaître que ta méthode ne fonctionne pas avec tout le monde, et que si tu faisais montre d'un _chouïa_ plus de pédagogie, les élèves qui ne sont pas Serpentards feraient plus attention à leurs manipulations qu'à tes mouvements dans la salle, trop préoccupés par le moment où tu leur tomberas dessus et par les envolées lyriques et intempestives de ta sempiternelle veste de costume noire. »

Un petit rire grave échappa des lèvres du professeur de physique-chimie.

Draco, quant à lui, était muet de stupeur. Il s'imaginait bien que, dans leur couple, Harry et Severeus n'avaient pas conservé les rapports qu'ils entretenaient durant leurs années de cours à Poudlard. Pourtant, voir ça de ses propres yeux, c'était encore autre chose. Pire, les voir plaisanter ensemble, se faire des concessions l'un à l'autre, se regarder avec une telle tendresse dans le regard : tout cela semblait complètement surréaliste aux yeux du jeune homme qui, lui, les avait toujours connus en train de se hurler des insanités à la figure. En les observant de plus près, il parvint même à la certitude que, s'il n'avait pas été ici, assis sur ce canapé avec eux, ces deux-là auraient très certainement eu des gestes de tendresse, d'attention et d'amour l'un envers l'autre. C'était tellement évident, pour qui savait observer (et ça, Draco savait le faire), que les deux hommes devaient passer leur temps l'un avec l'autre et devaient même être particulièrement fusionnels. Quand l'un bougeait, l'autre bougeait. Ils vivaient en symbiose parfaite, et ne se retenaient que par pure politesse envers lui, puisqu'ils savaient très bien que, en plus du fait que ça ne se faisait pas tellement de s'exhiber ainsi en public et qu'ils devaient être tous les deux assez gênés d'afficher leur vie privée au vu et au su de tous, Draco, par dessus quiconque, serait vraiment très mal à l'aise dans une telle situation.

Il se prit alors à rêver au fait qu'un jour, lui aussi vivrait une telle relation. Il s'imaginait avec quelqu'un qui pourrait prendre soin de lui, qui ne l'abandonnerait jamais. Un peu comme Severus l'avait fait, mais de manière moins paternelle. Il se représenta un homme, probablement plus âgé que lui, qui pourrait l'aider et l'épauler, le soulageant un peu du poids qui avait toujours pesé sur ses minces épaules. Quelqu'un qui pourrait gérer à sa place, ou même simplement avec lui, les situations de crise comme les instants de bonheur pur. Quelqu'un sur qui il pourrait se reposer, en qui il aurait confiance. Quelqu'un qui l'aimerait profondément, infiniment, pour qui il était : un jeune homme, riche certes, mais aussi peu sûr de lui, en manque d'amour, débordant d'affection à en revendre, passionné de chimie, homosexuel et cultivé. Quelqu'un de gentil, d'intelligent, de fort et puissant, contre qui il pourrait se blottir pour juste oublier le reste du monde et les problèmes. Quelqu'un avec qui il aurait une maison, un chien, et peut-être même, si l'envie leur prenait, quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait se marier et avoir des enfants. Quelqu'un d'idéal, dont même les défauts ajouteraient au charme. Quelqu'un de fait pour lui. Quelqu'un qu'il avait toujours cru pouvoir ne trouver que dans les fictions. Et pourtant… Pourtant, Harry et Severus s'étaient trouvés, eux. Alors pourquoi pas lui ?

 _Mais_ , pensa-t-il, _qui pourrait bien m'aimer, moi, Draco Malfoy ?_

 **A suivre...**

* * *

* « Et puis, très franchement, parler de maladresse concernant Neville, c'est bien la preuve que tu ne l'as jamais vu dans un tournoi d'escrime » : n'oubliez pas qu'ici, les Gryffondors sont en sport-étude à Poudlard ! Donc, oui, Neville est doué en sport ;)

* * *

 _ **Et voilà !**_

 _ **Alors ? Les réactions de Harry et Draco ? Le couple Snarry ? Personnellement, c'est comme ça que je les imagine : détendus, à s'envoyer des piques en permanence pour se montrer leur affection ^^**_

 _ **Et notre petit Dray ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?**_

 _ **Le prochain chapitre reste dans le même esprit, avec quand même encore pas mal de descriptions, etc., mais tout commencera à bouger dans celui d'après promis !**_

 _ **Des bisous,**_

 _ **Tymara**_


	5. Chapitre 4

**Coucou tout le monde !**

Bon, à onze heure et demie, on est toujours le premier techniquement, non ? :D

Non, sérieusement, je déteste ce chapitre xD Je n'aime pas son contenu, je n'aime pas la manière dont il est écrit, je n'arrive pas à faire passer les émotions que je souhaite faire passer comme je souhaite les faire passer... Résultat, il est court, bien plus que les autres, et comme c'est une torture pour moi de le relire, et bien il n'est sûrement pas bien corrigé ^^

Du coup, si vous sentez la solitude extrême de Draco, son mal-être le fait qu'il se sente perdu, sa jalousie et sa curiosité envers la relation Harry/Severus, ainsi que la protection de Severus qui ne veut qu'aider son élève préféré au mieux, et bah c'est que j'ai réussi mon job.

Mais, BONNE NOUVELLE ! C'est le dernier chapitre avant l'apparition de CHARLIIIIIIE ! *o* Bon, en revanche, ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre "lent" ^^ (sorrynotsorry).

AH ! ET AUSSI ! j'en profite pour répondre à la seule review "guest", de **FeYa** et, par la même occasion, je précise encore une fois que **non** , ceci n'est **pas** la suite de _Puppy_ de MandyMandala7338, ce n'est qu'une sorte de "fanfiction" de cette histoire puisque, comme FeYa le fait remarquer, il n'y a ici pas de magie (+ mon histoire se passe à notre époque). Mais, je remercie tout de même Mandy puisque c'est en lisant sa propre histoire que j'ai eu l'idée de la mienne.

Voilà !

A tout de suite ;)

* * *

 **PETIT DRAGON**

 **Chapitre 4**

« Draco ? »

Le jeune homme revint à lui lorsque, tout en l'interpelant, Severus passa la main devant son visage. Il battit un instant des cils avant que ses yeux ne se refocalisent sur ce qu'il avait en face de lui, en l'occurrence, les mines inquiètes de son ancien professeur et du compagnon de ce dernier, son propre pire ennemi. Houlà, il avait dû partir loin pour en arriver à les inquiéter de la sorte.

Il esquissa un petit sourire d'excuse.

« Désolé, je me suis perdu dans mes pensées. »

Et, au vu des regards de ses hôtes, il avait dû y rester longtemps.

Décidant de changer de sujet, le jeune homme blond sourit et s'exclama, d'un air faussement enjoué :

"Bien, que faisons-nous maintenant ?"

Severus et Harry échangèrent un regard avant de décider de laisser passer pour cette fois.

« Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre. »

Severus se leva, vite suivi de Draco. Toutefois, juste avant de sortir de la pièce afin de retourner dans le couloir, le professeur de physique-chimie pivota sur lui-même en direction de son amant, resté assis sur le canapé, un livre sorti de nulle part (probablement de l'un des deux tiroirs de la table basse) posé sur les genoux.

« Et, Harry ? interpella Severus."

Harry se redressa, tout son être tendu en direction de son compagnon.

"Ce serait bien que le salon soit débarrassé, la table mise et le repas en route lorsque nous redescendrons. »

En temps normal, Draco se serait insurgé face à un tel comportement. Le professeur exploitait purement et simplement son amant ! Pourtant, la lueur dans les yeux de Severus et le sourire rayonnant de sa Némésis le convainquirent de ne pas piper mot. Quelque chose en lui, appelez cela l'instinct si ça vous chante, ou bien une petite voix intérieure, lui soufflait que sommeillait là quelque chose qu'il n'était pas en mesure de concevoir. Quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas encore, qu'il n'était peut-être même pas encore prêt à découvrir.

Alors, au lieu de cela, il se détourna de la pièce lumineuse pour suivre son mentor qui s'engouffrait dans la cage d'escalier et accéder au premier étage.

* * *

Cela faisait trois jours. Trois jours que Draco était arrivé dans la maison de son ancien professeur et de son compagnon. On ne pouvait pas dire que cela se passait mal, loin de là. Si, en voyant son pire ennemi, il avait pu penser que son séjour allait être mouvementé, ce n'était en fin de compte pas du tout le cas. Potter et lui avaient passé une sorte de trêve : ils ne se cherchaient pas, ne se parlaient que lorsque cela était nécessaire, et toujours d'un ton calme et poli. Jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre. En théorie, tout aurait dû aller à la perfection.

En théorie.

Seulement voilà, tous trois devaient bien admettre que ça n'allait définitivement pas. Parce que, s'il n'y avait bel et bien aucune dispute dans l'air, c'était tout simplement parce que personne ne parlait. Chacun dans son coin ressentait un un certain malaise, une sorte de tension qui, toutes trois mises ensembles, rendaient insupportable l'atmosphère régnant dans la maison d'Harry et Severus. L'air était lourd, pesant, et les habitants passaient leur temps dans leur coin, ne s'adressant que de brèves salutations et autres "passe-moi le sel". C'était étouffant, et Draco n'était pas certain de pouvoir supporter cela plus longtemps. Il était bien entendu très touché du geste de son mentor, mais ne souhaitait en aucun cas interférer avec sa vie privée. Surtout si cela devait se passer ainsi.

Malheureusement, il avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait rien. Il n'avait pas assez d'argent pour se trouver un logement en Angleterre et subvenir seul à ses besoins sans rapidement dilapider la somme sur son compte qui, bien que conséquente, n'était pas suffisante pour un jeune homme seul dans ce pays, et pas assez de qualification pour trouver un travail qui lui permettrait de gagner suffisamment d'argent tout en reprenant ses études à la rentrée. Par ailleurs, en parlant d'étude, il n'avait pas non plus les moyens, malgré ses comptes encore intacts, de s'offrir l'école de parfumerie dans laquelle il rêvait depuis toujours de tracer sa voie. Il se sentait perdu, piégé, et malheureux. Et, par dessus tout, il ne voulait pas continuer à imposer sa présence au couple qui avait eut l'amabilité de l'héberger. Que ce soit pour une question d'égo (il n'en pouvait plus d'avoir l'impression d'attiser leur pitié) ou de politesse (il envahissait tout de même leur quotidien et, à la longue, cela risquait de rendre l'ambiance encore plus terrible), il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : s'en aller, loin, et vite.

C'est donc enfermé dans la chambre d'ami que le jeune blond passait ses journées, fouillant les méandres d'Internet à la recherche d'une solution, d'un miracle, voire même de sa marraine la bonne fée.

La maison du Professeur Snape avait été construite sur plusieurs étages, de sorte que, même à trois, ils cohabitaient relativement aisément et avaient la possibilité de s'éviter avec facilité.

Lorsque l'on passait la porte d'entrée, le rez-de-chaussée, que Draco avait pu observer le jour de son arrivée, se composait d'un long couloir, bordé sur la gauche de nombreux placards, et sur la droite d'une patère en bois sur laquelle étaient accrochés manteaux et écharpes, au-dessus d'un petit meuble pour ranger les chaussures. Venait ensuite, tout droit en face, le salon, lui-même ouvert sur la droite vers une grande cuisine moderne, au style alliant bois clair, Inox et touches de rouge, le tout décoré de manière très industrielle. Toujours dans le couloir de l'entrée, juste avant d'accéder au salon, se trouvait, sur la gauche, derrière les placards, un escalier qui faisait un demi tour, menant à l'étage des chambres et des salles de bains.

À la droite des escaliers de trouvait la chambre d'ami qu'occupait Draco, composée d'un lit double central doté d'une couette moelleuse et entouré de deux fenêtres, d'un petit placard encastré sur la droite, et d'un bureau en bois contre le mur de gauche. A la droite du bureau, toujours sur le mur de gauche, se trouvait une nouvelle porte menant à une salle de bain carrelée de petits carreaux d'un centimètre carré, toute en nuances de bleu (du plus clair au plus foncé en partant du haut), avec une douche et des toilettes sur la gauche, un lavabo et un miroir en face, et un chauffage porte-serviette sur la droite, à côté, lui aussi, d'une fenêtre. La chambre avait été décorée de manière à rappeler les couleurs de la salle de bain, puisque le mur creusé de fenêtres et sur lequel reposait la tête de lit était lui-même peint d'un bleu-gris très clair, assorti à la housse de couette et aux oreillers, ainsi qu'à la chaise de bureau qui, si elle était en bois, était aussi capitonnée, sur l'assise et l'intérieur du dossier, de tissu bleu pâle.

À gauche des escaliers, cependant, se trouvait la chambre de Potter et du Professeur Snape, dont Draco avait pu apercevoir la décoration à plusieurs reprises, lorsque ses hôtes avaient laissé la porte ouverte. Elle était en réalité constituée comme le miroir exact de la chambre de Draco, au détail près qu'en lieu et place du bureau qui occupait la sienne se trouvait une armoire, probablement afin que les deux occupants de la maison puissent y ranger la totalité de leurs affaires. Malheureusement, il n'avait jamais pu pénétrer la salle de bain du couple, puisque la porte de cette dernière se trouvait, comme la sienne, dans leur chambre, et il ne savait donc pas à quoi elle pouvait bien ressembler. Il se l'imaginait toutefois à peu près comme la sienne, toujours en effet miroir cependant, et décorée dans les tons verts clairs qu'il pouvait observer sur le lit et au mur de la chambre de ses hôtes.

Et il n'aurait pas pu plus se tromper.

Ce que le jeune Draco Malfoy ignorait, c'était que la salle de bain du couple était deux à trois fois plus grande que la sienne. Effectivement décorée de petit carreaux, elle était toutefois dans les tons rouges bordeaux, dont le côté sombre aurait pu être étouffant s'il n'avait pas été contrebalancé par le bois clair du plan de travail, les deux grandes fenêtres encastrées dans le mur de gauche quand on entrait, et par le blanc lumineux du plafond, des deux vasques en porcelaine posées sur le bois, et, surtout, de la grande baignoire sur pieds posée au milieu de la pièce.

Enfin, lorsque, encore une fois, on se trouvait en haut des escaliers, entre les deux murs comportant les portes des deux chambres du premier étage, on se retrouvait en face d'un escalier en métal cette fois-ci, et non en bois, peint en blanc, et en colimaçon. Seulement, Draco n'avait pas été autorisé par ses hôtes à y monter, et ne savait donc absolument pas ce qui pouvait s'y trouver. Probablement un, voire deux bureau(x), puisqu'il n'y en avait pas dans les chambres.

Il n'avait, ce coup-ci, qu'à moitié tord.

Le grenier, qui n'en portait le nom que parce qu'il se trouvait sous les combles, se composait en réalité de deux pièces, dont les portes se situaient une fois encore de part et d'autre de l'arrivée des escaliers. Si la porte de gauche dissimulait effectivement un bureau, dont le meuble phare en bois massif trônait au milieu de la pièce sur un tapis persan moelleux, entouré sur deux murs d'une imposante bibliothèque, d'une cheminée sur le troisième, et de deux grandes fenêtres sur le quatrième, la porte de droite, elle, renfermait tout autre chose.

En effet, lorsque l'on passait le battant de bois, on pénétrait dans un tout autre univers, qui aurait sûrement répondu à bien des questions que se posait Draco concernant la dynamique du couple qui l'accueillait. Une pièce au secret tellement bien gardé, que le seul moyen pour y pénétrer était de la déverrouiller grâce à une seule et unique clef, constamment rattachée au cou pâle du Professeur Severus Snape par une chaîne en argent, sorte de collier pour le moins atypique, et en permanence dissimulé par le col de ses chemises.

Clef que toi, cher lecteur, ne semble pas avoir en ta possession. Ce qui nous ramène donc, par la force des choses, au personnage de Draco Malfoy, son derrière aristocratique toujours vissé sur la chaise de bureau qui se trouvait dans sa chambre.

Il n'avait pas quitté cette pièce, ni cette place, depuis le jour de son arrivée. Ses hôtes l'avaient donc laissé en paix, ne venant le chercher que pour l'heure des repas. Raison pour laquelle, lorsque, en plein milieu de l'après-midi du troisième jour, on toqua à sa porte, il sursauta et sentit son corps être parcouru par une brusque poussée d'adrénaline. Son coeur démarra au quart de tour sous le coup de la surprise, et, même s'il le nierait jusqu'à sa mort, rougit au souvenir du petit... _couinement_ qu'il avait poussé. Non. Un brusque inspiration. Ce n'était tout simplement qu'une brusque inspiration due à la surprise, voilà tout.

Le jeune homme blond ne se reprit que lorsque la porte en bois s'ouvrit, dévoilant un professeur de physique-chimie au visage comme toujours impassible, quoiqu'un microscopique froncement de sourcils y avait fait son apparition. Ce geste représentait à lui seul, à la fois un aveu du fait qu'il avait bel et bien surprit le réflexe de son ancien élève, ainsi que des excuses muettes pour lui avoir fait peur.

Inspirant profondément une ou deux fois pour tenter de calmer son palpitant qui battait la chamade, Draco ferma les yeux sans s'en rendre compte. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, son rythme cardiaque enfin de retour à la normale, il ne put toutefois se défait de la sensation que quelque chose clochait. Pourquoi son mentor venait-il le voir à cette heure-ci ? Ce n'était pas normal, et tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire paniquait le jeune homme au plus haut point. Quelle catastrophe allait donc bien pouvoir s'abattre sur lui ?

D'un hochement de tête, il invita le professeur aux cheveux couleur corbeau à pénétrer dans son antre, et lui désigna le lit dans une invitation silencieuse à s'assoir.

C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Draco adorait Severus : ils pouvaient rester dans une même pièce des heures durant sans ouvrir une seule fois la bouche, qu'ils entretiendraient tout de même une conversation. Et ça, c'était génial. D'autant plus que la première phrase que le professeur prononça glaça le sang de son ancien élève.

"Cette situation ne peut plus durer, Draco."

Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas en rester aux mimiques ?

Un profond soupir monta dans la poitrine du blond, et il ne tenta pas de la retenir lorsqu'il s'échappa entre ses lèvres. Après tout, il le savait.

"Mais, si je viens te voir, ce n'est pas seulement pour énoncer une évidence dont tu as déjà conscience. J'ai peut-être trouvé une solution qui pourrait te convenir."

Le regard gris s'éclaira quelque peu, encourageant son interlocuteur à poursuivre :

"Un ami à moi vit à l'étranger, en Inde. Il y habite seul, et, lui ayant un peu parlé de mon idée avant de venir te voir, il m'a affirmé qu'il ne verrait aucun inconvénient à ce que tu le rejoignes là-bas. J'ai pensé que tu pourrais t'y rendre pour y passer le reste du mois de juillet et tout le mois d'août, avant de revenir ici pour y faire tes études. Je pense que ça te ferait du bien : tu serais loin de l'Angleterre et de la haute société londonienne, en vacances, sous le soleil. Toi qui aimes tant la culture, l'art et l'histoire, je suis certain que tu ne t'y ennuieras pas, les monuments y sont nombreux, les coutumes passionnantes. Tu pourrais y faire une vraie pause, te reposer, te vider la tête."

Draco était... eh bien, il était sur le cul. L'Inde ? Mais...

Sa surprise et son incrédulité devaient se lire sur son visage, puisque Severus commença à se redresser, se levant du lit sur lequel il était jusqu'alors assis.

"Je vais te laisser y réfléchir mais... Vraiment, Draco, penses-y."

Et, à nouveau silencieux, il se détourna et sortit de la chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Draco n'avait pas ouvert la bouche de toute la conversation.

* * *

Allongé sur son lit, bras croisés sous sa nuque et regard rivé au plafond, un jeune homme passionné de parfumerie sentait presque la fumée sortir de ses oreilles et les rouages de son cerveau s'activer.

Que devait-il faire ?

Ô, comme c'était amusant, n'est-ce pas ? Il y a une semaine de cela, il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir enfin avoir la possibilité de choisir son avenir en fonction de ses propres envies et non de celles de ses parents. Pourtant, maintenant que l'heure de prendre ses propres décisions avait sonné, il se sentait perdu.

Que devait-il faire ?

Partir ? Rester ?

Au plus profond de lui, il savait d'ores et déjà qu'il sauterai dans cet avion. Mais le ferait-il pour les bonnes raisons ?

Partait-il par ce qu'il en avait envie, parce qu'il était curieux de découvrir ce pays, parce qu'il avait besoin de ces fameuses vacances ? Ou bien le faisait-il parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix ? Parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus de se sentir comme la cinquième roue du carrosse, parce qu'il en avait marre du temps gris de l'Angleterre qui pesait sur son moral, ou encore parce qu'il voyait la rentrée arriver à grand pas et qu'il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire ?

Il se sentait si seul.

Se redressant soudain, la réalisation de là où le menaient ses pensées se fit brutalement. Quelle importance ? Quelle importance avait la raison pour laquelle il partait ? Après tout, on s'en fichait non ?

Le sourire aux lèvres, il se leva et s'approcha de la porte de sa chambre qui ne le resterait plus très longtemps, et la franchi pour descendre dîner avec ses hôtes.

Mais quel idiot, pourquoi avait-il seulement passé l'après-midi à se faire des noeuds au cerveau en cherchant une motivation pour s'en aller ?

Il allait partir pour l'Inde. Il laisserait Severus et Harry tranquilles, il laisserait l'Angleterre derrière lui pour un temps, et ses problèmes avec, et il allait profiter de toutes les nouvelles découvertes qui s'offraient à lui.

Et, surtout, il allait vivre avec quelqu'un. Il ne serait plus seul.

* * *

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva, deux jours plus tard, à embarquer à bord d'un Boeing en partance de l'aéroport International de Londres-Heathrow, destination New Delhi, la capitale indienne.

Lorsque l'avion décolla, Harry, qui regardait son ex-ennemi-nouveau-on-ne-savait-plus-trop-quoi s'envoler à travers la vitre de l'aéroport, se colla contre le torse de son amant et lui chuchota, comme s'il parlait d'un secret d'État que personne, pas même l'un des voyageurs qui passaient à côté d'eux et ne parlaient sûrement pas leur langue, ne devait entendre :

« Il serait superbe hein ?

\- Oh oui, Pup. Il serait magique. »

Le même sourire canaille naquit sur leurs visages respectifs. Oui, la cohabitation avec Charlie promettait d'être riche en émotions. Mais, s'ils se débrouillaient bien, tout cela ne serait que pour le mieux…

 **A suivre...**

* * *

 **Voilà** ! Ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer, promis xD

Et la semaine prochaine, de nouvelles informations sur le passé de Dray à Poudlard, ainsi que sa rencontre avec Charlie !

Pour les reviews, je pense répondre demain à celles (ceux ?) à qui je n'ai pas encore... eh bien, répondu ^^

Sinon, j'ai un peu changé la mise en page, j'espère que ça ne vous déstabilise pas trop ! Et FF fait des siennes avec les guillemets aussi, en tout cas, moi dans le Doc Manager j'en ai de deux sortes différentes, j'espère que ça ne posera pas de souci à la lecture :/

Et enfin, j'instaure un nouveau concept ! Il m'a été inspiré par **Jelyel** cette fois (allez liiiiiire, jetez-vous sur _Quand Eros rencontre Thanatos_ , il y a Harry et Luciuuuuuuuuuus), et je lui vole allègrement son idée en décidant de vous poser une question à chaque fin de chapitre ! Du coup, ce mois-ci :

 _ **Quelle est votre fanfiction préférée ?**_

(vous pouvez aussi en citer plusieurs si jamais le choix est trop difficile, et n'êtes pas obligé(e)s de rester sur la plateforme FF, vous pouvez en citer qui proviennent d'autres sites).

Je vous réponds la fois prochaine ! (Oui, moi aussi je vais avoir grandement besoin d'un mois pour faire mon choix xD)

Bon. Eh bien c'est la plus longue note de fin de chapitre jamais répertoriée xD

 **Des bisous sur vos joues !**

 **Tymara**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Coucou tout le monde !**

Je saiiiiiis, je suis en retaaaaaard, méééééé... A ma décharge, j'ai eu un déménagement (enfin, un ré-emménagement), la rentrée à la FAC (et, mon Dieu, la fac... Je vous jure, ça fait moins d'une semaine qu'on a repris les cours, je connais l'université, et pourtant, c'est toujours autant la galère quoi...).

Je pensais faire ce chapitre plus long, et puis en fait, si je le rallongeais, vous allez voir à la fin, je n'avais pas le choix que de faire encore de la description (celle de la maison de l'ami de Severus en question, dont vous ne vous doutez pas du touuuuut de l'identité n'est-ce pas), et du coup je me suis arrêtée là, et concernant la description de la fameuse maison, je pense qu'au lieu d'en faire un bloc, je disséminerai tout ça au fur et à mesure (une pièce par-ci, une pièce par-là, etc.).

Mais bon, il reste tout de même plus long que le précédent, c'est déjà ça !

Sinon, **réponse à la question** que je vous ai posée la semaine dernière ! Je vous ai demandé quelle(s) étai(en)t votre/vos fanfiction(s) préférée(s), il n'y a que ma Moony qui a répondu, mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de vous donner ma réponse, nah :p Et, même si le choix est dur, les voici : celles de **Kelokelo** , toute la série "Oublier Poudlard", et "Mon Ciel dans ton Enfer" de **Pilgrim67** , les fictions de **MandyMandala** , évidemment, et "De la Pureté des Lucioles Mortes" d' **Oviously Enough** (même s'il y en a tellement d'auuuutres :O). Celles que je vous ai citées sont soit celles qui m'ont le plus marquée (Obvy ou Pilgrim), soit celles que je vais relire le plus souvent (parce que je suis une _tarée_ de la relecture. Genre, vraiment). Et enfin, vous pourrez retrouver toutes mes fictions favorites dans mes favs !

Bon, sur ce, je vais vous laisser, avant que cette note ne devienne plus longue que le chapitre xD

Bonne lecture !

 _ **ATTENTION !**_ Ce chapitre contient des mentions et descriptions de violences psychologiques et physiques.

* * *

 **PETIT DRAGON**

 **Chapitre 5**

Lorsque Draco posa ses pieds sur le tarmac, il fut aussitôt envahi par une sensation de chaleur incroyable. Effectivement, il était loin de l'Angleterre et de son éternel brouillard froid et humide ! Il rejoignit l'intérieur de l'immense aéroport de New Delhi, subjugué par la beauté du bâtiment. Rénové et agrandit depuis peu, l'aéroport international Indira-Gandhi révélait désormais des trésors de beauté en matière de design et de décoration. Draco pouvait apercevoir, à travers les immenses verrières qui constituaient le mur donnant sur le tarmac, que dans le hall d'en face, un pan entier de mur était recouvert de disque cuivrés, supportant ce qui semblait être des mains couleur jade. Par ailleurs, tout dans cet aéroport semblait être immense. De peur de se perdre au coeur de la multitude d'information qui s'offrait à son cerveau, Draco se reconcentra alors sur les panneaux d'affichage qui, s'ils étaient écrits en hindi, possédaient aussi la traduction anglaise, puisque le lieu était à la fois une plaque tournante du tourisme international, et une ancienne colonie anglaise, aujourd'hui encore membre du Commonwealth, ce qui lui permit de prendre la direction du tapis à bagages. Il attendit bien une demi-heure avant de pouvoir la réceptionner, le temps que la machine se mette en marche et qu'enfin il ne la voit apparaître sur le tapis de plastique noir. Entre temps, il avait finit par réaliser que, comme un idiot, il avait complètement oublié de demander le nom et une photo de son hôte au Professeur Snape, ce qui faisait qu'il se retrouvait désormais à errer dans le dédale des couloirs d'un aéroport en plein cœur de l'Inde après plusieurs heures de trajet calé entre les toilettes et un bébé braillard, à chercher quelqu'un qui, il l'espérait, reconnaîtrait son visage et lui ferait signe.

Quel idiot il faisait. Heureusement pour lui qu'il avait une pleine confiance en Severus, sinon, il aurait très bien pu se faire kidnapper par n'importe qui qui aurait souhaité lui soutirer de l'argent, sans risquer de représailles maintenant qu'il était loin de sa famille et de son pays natal.

Dieu devait donc réellement exister puisqu'il eut l'air de l'entendre et, après cinq minutes seulement de marche à trainer sa lourde valise aux roulettes de mauvaise qualité derrière lui, il aperçu un homme qui faisait de grands mouvements avec ses bras, un sourire joueur aux lèvres, ce qui faisait briller ses yeux bleus et ressortir ses tâches de son, tandis que ses cheveux roux se détachaient avec violence de toute la foule brune à la peau mate.

Attendez. Pause là. Cheveux roux. Tâches de rousseur. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Oh non… Le jeune homme blond se rapprocha de sa cible afin de mieux la distinguer, dans l'espoir qu'au fond de lui il savait vain, de se tromper.

… Et si. Devant lui, en chair et en os, se tenait bel et bien un Weasley. Heureusement pour Draco, il ne semblait pas être le pire d'entre eux. Au contraire, plutôt séduisant, bien bâti et pas trop mal habillé, il semblait se dégager de lui une certaine aura, puissante et animale, qui déclencha chez le jeune homme un frisson qu'il ne sut, et ne voulut pas interpréter, et il préféra se dire qu'il s'agissait simplement de la fatigue et du choc de voir l'un des membres de la famille de son bourreau lui sourire de la sorte en n'ayant pas l'air d'être un demeuré complet.

Les Weasley étaient une grande famille. Arthur, employé au Ministère des Affaires étrangères, et Molly, les deux parents, avaient eu sept enfants. William « Bill » Weasley, l'ainé, travaillait désormais dans l'un des départements de Gringott's liés à la protection, autant de la banque que de ses clients. Il était marié à une superbe mannequin française, Fleur Delacour, avec qui il avait une petite fille, Victoire. Charlie, le second, était donc un spécialiste des reptiles, expatrié en Inde dans un zoo qui en avait fait sa spécialité, et dans lequel il étudiait et soignait les bestioles à sang froid. Célibataire de son état, il était très proche de son aîné et, de ce qu'en savait Draco, était plus ou moins considéré comme le rebelle de la famille. Il fut conforté dans son idée par la tenue vestimentaire de son désormais hôte : pantalon en cuir moulant (comment faisait-il par cette chaleur ?), chemise en lin blanche à moitié ouverte, cheveux mi-longs, colliers à breloques et boucles d'oreilles, la lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux bleus ne trompait pas, il était un esprit libre, et le resterait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Venait ensuite l'enfant le plus sérieux de la famille : Percy, dont on ne savait pas s'il s'agissait de son réel prénom ou d'un diminutif tellement il paraissait insignifiant au milieu de l'agitation du reste de la fratrie. Considéré comme la plupart de ceux qui l'avaient connu comme un jeune homme coincé et sévère, il occupait désormais un poste au gouvernement, et détonnait étrangement avec son air sérieux en permanence vissé sur le visage, dans cette famille pour laquelle le sourire semblait être un art. Puis, les jumeaux Fred et Georges, deux vrais boute-en-trains qui se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, et dont la réputation de farceurs n'était pas usurpée. Ils avaient d'ailleurs fini par monter leur propre boutique de fabrication de farces et attrapes, au plus grand bonheur des élèves de Poudlard, et au grand désespoir des professeurs. Venait ensuite Ron, diminutif de Ronald, sixième enfant et dernier garçon de la famille. Il était surtout connu pour son habileté aux échecs et son amitié avec le célèbre Harry Potter, qu'il avait rencontré lors de leur tout premier voyage à bord du Poudlard Express. Enfin, la seule fille et ultime enfant de cette immense famille, Ginevra « Ginny » Weasley. Fervente admiratrice d'Harry Potter depuis toute petite, elle n'avait longtemps été au yeux de tous qu'une groupie adorable mais un peu collante. Sa pratique du sport et son adolescence lui avaient toutefois conféré un corps de rêve et un caractère bien trempé, qu'elle avait choisi de mettre au service du Royal Ballet à Londres, qui l'avait recrutée à sa sortie de Poudlard. Elle avait fini par s'assagir, et ne conservait avec Harry qu'une relation profondément amicale et affectueuse. Toute cette petite famille avait été répartie à Gryffondor, et était bien évidemment rousse aux yeux bleus, bien que Draco ait déjà eu l'occasion de remarquer que ces deux caractéristiques évoluaient selon leur possesseur : un roux plus foncé, un bleu un peu vert… Par exemple, dans le cas de celui qui se tenait face à lui, ses cheveux n'avaient de roux pratiquement que des reflets tellement ils étaient sombres, et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu turquoise presque translucide, qui ne manqua pas de rappeler à Draco la couleur de la mer près des îles polynésiennes, à propos desquelles il avait vu un reportage une fois.

Lorsqu'il l'eut rejoint, ils se saluèrent et le roux se saisit de la valise de son invité sans lui laisser le choix. Il se présenta comme étant Charlie, le second donc, si le blond se souvenait bien, et demanda :

« Ton vol s'est bien passé ? »

La grimace sur le visage de Draco l'informa de la qualité du voyage, mais ce dernier, par souci de politesse et dans le but de faire la conversation, prit tout de même la parole :

« J'étais placé à côté des toilettes, et la dame à ma droite n'a réussi à calmer sa gamine qu'au bout de cinq ou six heures… Mais avec les écouteurs et l'un des mille films de Bollywood de l'avion, j'ai réussi à survivre. »

Sa pique ironique fit rire son hôte, qui accéléra finalement le pas jusqu'à se retrouver devant une voiture grise dans le coffre de laquelle il entreposa la valise qu'il trainait depuis l'aéroport. Ils entreprirent ensuite de monter dedans et, bouclant sa ceinture, Charlie annonça :

« Nous avons environ une heure et demie de route à faire. J'habite un peu à la périphérie de la ville, et la circulation est difficile en été, à cause des touristes. »

Le blond se contenta de hocher la tête et, se tournant vers l'extérieur, il posa son front contre la vitre fraîche, fermant les yeux dans l'espoir qu'il savait vain de profiter du trajet pour dormir. Comment le pourrait-il ? Trop de souvenirs revenaient le hanter, et il savait que la nuit qui arrivait allait s'annoncer difficile. Le plus jeune frère de Charlie ne lui avait pas particulièrement laissé un bon souvenir…

Depuis aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvienne, la famille Weasley et la famille Malfoy ne s'étaient jamais entendues. L'origine de cette querelle remontait à bien des siècles auparavant, et il aurait pu paraître puéril de continuer à la maintenir, mais d'un autre côté, les piques lancées par les différents chefs de familles faisaient désormais partie du décor et de l'habitude, et Draco s'était au fond toujours demandé si, derrière cette façade de mépris que les membres des deux clans affichaient, il n'y avait pas comme un certain amusement, un divertissement quotidien auquel, l'habitude s'ajoutant, on avait fini par se faire.

C'est pourquoi, lorsque les hostilités débutèrent entre Ronald Weasley, sixième enfant et dernier garçon de sa famille, et lui, Draco ne s'en préoccupa pas outre mesure. Il était même l'instigateur de la première pique, lancée avec fierté le jour de leur première rentrée scolaire à Poudlard, quelques instants avant que Harry Potter ne se refuse à lui serrer la main. Draco ne savait pas ce qui avait bien pu transformer ce qui aurait dû être une querelle d'adolescents semblable à celle qu'il entretenait avec le Survivant, en une version terrestre de son enfer personnalisé. Peut-être que le fait qu'Harry ait refusé son amitié avait poussé le roux à prendre de l'assurance ? Peut-être était-il foncièrement méchant et mauvais ? Ou peut-être encore s'était-il passé quelque chose dans sa vie qui avait servi d'élément déclencheur ? Le blond ne le savait pas, et ne le saurait peut-être, très probablement même, jamais. Toujours était-il que voilà, ça avait commencé. Et ça avait duré près de huit ans. Son harcèlement scolaire.

Draco avait encore du mal ne serait-ce qu'à penser ces deux petits mots. Pourtant, c'est bel et bien ce que cela avait été, et il en était tout à fait conscient. Mais entre la conscience et l'acceptation, le pas semblait énorme à franchir. D'autant plus que, même lorsqu'il s'efforçait de tout oublier, de tout laisser derrière lui, un élément, comme ici, la présence de Charlie Weasley à ses côtés dans cette voiture grise, venait lui rappeler en force la totalité de cette situation, de son passé.

Là, assis sur les sièges inconfortables d'un vieux tacot, dans un pays dans lequel il n'avait jamais mit les pieds et dont il ne parlait même pas la langue, tout lui revint en mémoire.

Ça avait commencé de manière subtile. Ça commençait toujours de manière subtile. Ron lui lançait une pique, de temps en temps, lorsqu'ils se croisaient, seuls, au détour d'un couloir. Mais lui, contrairement à Harry, ne l'attaquait pas sur son statut de Serpentard, la richesse de sa famille ou la malhonnêteté de son père. Non, ce que Ron lui disait était plus précis, plus insidieux, plus personnel, plus… profond. Beaucoup, beaucoup plus méchant. Tu es _faible_. Tu es _nul_. Tu es une _honte_ pour la société. Toujours les mêmes mots, toujours la même rengaine. D'une fois de temps en temps, c'était passé à pratiquement tous les jours.

Pour se protéger, Draco avait tenté de passer plus de temps avec ses amis, pour éviter de se retrouver seul. Mais ça avait été inefficace. Il retrouvait des mots dans son sac, entre les pages d'un livre ou dans l'un de ses cahiers. Et ces bouts de papiers faisaient leur apparition tout le temps. A n'importe quel moment. Le matin, lorsqu'il faisait son sac. En plein milieu d'un cours, alors qu'il sortait ses affaires. Ou le soir, au moment où il faisait ses devoirs. Et tout ça n'en était que plus dur, parce que faire tout son possible pour ne rien montrer alors qu'intérieurement, vous avez la sensation qu'on vous plante une épée dans le ventre, c'est beaucoup trop, pour un enfant de douze ans.

 _Faible. Nul. Honte._

Après les mots étaient venus les coups. Là aussi, au début, de manière épisodique. Dans les toilettes. Ou dans les vestiaires à la sortie des cours de sport. Mais d'anecdotiques, ces épisodes étaient devenus de plus en plus fréquents et, avec l'âge, de plus en plus violents. Draco savait que l'infirmière du pensionnat, Mme Pomfresh, se doutait de quelque chose. Même l'élève le plus maladroit du monde ne tombait pas aussi souvent que lui dans les escaliers. Malheureusement, et il en était pertinemment conscient désormais, l'infirmière, à qui il en avait énormément voulu à l'époque de ne rien faire pour lui alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il souffrait, n'avait aucune possibilité d'agir sans sa participation active, que ce soit de manière directe ou non.

 _Faible. Nul. Honte._

…Tapette.

Le point culminant de ces années d'horreur fut sans aucun doute sa Septième Année à Poudlard. Draco cherchait encore à savoir comment, mais Ron avait entendu parler, très certainement par le biais de l'un des deux petits amis qu'il avait eut à l'époque, de ses penchants pour le sexe masculin. Les insultes et brimades avaient alors évoluées vers un tout autre domaine. L'estime de soi de Draco, déjà bien basse, avait atteint son seuil le plus faible. Ron avait trouvé où appuyer, trouvé là où ça faisait mal. S'il ne lui était jamais venu à l'idée d'attaquer le blond sur le manque d'attention de son paternel, probablement persuadé qu'il recevait tout l'amour et les soins nécessaires à la maison, la découverte de son homosexualité avait été une véritable victoire pour lui. Cette période avait été d'autant plus difficile que Draco et Harry avaient arrêté de se chamailler, en parallèle de quoi le roux et le Survivant s'étaient un peu éloignés. Rejetant toute la faute et sa propre frustration sur sa proie de toujours, Ron s'en était donné à cœur joie pour se venger, n'épargnant que le visage de sa _sale petite pute_ , par souci de discrétion.

Il avait fallu que Draco manque de se faire violer pour qu'enfin, enfin, il réagisse. Ron l'avait coincé dans les toilettes condamnées du deuxième étage. Il l'avait frappé, encore et encore, visant avec délectation son abdomen, autour duquel il pouvait observer avec fascination Draco se recroqueviller. Que c'était bon d'avoir le pouvoir sur ce petit gosse de riche geignard. Sur cette sale petite tapette, tout juste bonne à sucer des queues. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, il avait une petite envie, lui, depuis hier… Le roux avait commencé à déboutonner son pantalon, sous les yeux écarquillés de Draco. Non… NON !

Dans un sursaut d'énergie, il avait rassemblé tout son courage et toutes les maigres forces qui lui restaient, pour lancer son poing dans les parties génitales de son tortionnaire. Profitant de l'inattention et du hurlement de douleur de ce dernier, il s'était relevé et, avec l'énergie du désespoir, s'était enfui en courant pour se réfugier dans sa chambre de préfet. Il avait alors passé le reste de l'année à fuir son bourreau du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il avait, par miracle, réussit à ne plus jamais le recroiser seul, et il ne lui restait de cette période que des souvenirs horribles, et une ou deux cicatrices dans le dos et sur le ventre auxquelles il s'efforçait de ne plus porter attention.

Bien évidemment, personne n'était au courant. Parce que, si tu en parles, je le saurai ma chérie. Je le saurai, et ça fera mal. Il s'était contenté de se faire soigner à quelques reprises lorsque sa vie avait été en jeu. Mais il avait mentalement supplié Pomfresh de le sauver, tout en hochant négativement la tête lorsqu'elle lui demandait, une tristesse sans nom au fond des yeux, s'il y avait quelque chose dont il voulait lui parler. Parfois encore la nuit, il se réveillait en sursaut, persuadé d'être toujours à la merci de Ronald Weasley. Sa raison lui dictait qu'il était désormais en sécurité, qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre. Qu'il pouvait même consulter une psychologue qui l'aiderait à s'en sortir. Hors de question qu'il aille voir un homme pour lui parler de ça. Mais toute son âme hurlait encore de terreur à l'idée que le roux le saurait et le lui ferait payer. Il avait appris à respecter ses consignes à la manière forte, et c'était un sentiment dont il ne parvenait plus, et ne parviendrai surement jamais, à se défaire.

Malgré tout, il n'avait pas reçu tant de coups que ça. La torture avait pour lui été psychologique. Il avait eu peur, constamment sur ses gardes, fixant avec crainte et crispation tous les angles des couloirs, toutes les statues, toutes les aspérités des murs, sur ses gardes en permanence, la peur au ventre à l'idée de voir Ron surgir devant lui comme un clown de sa boîte.

C'était peut-être ça qui rendait tout plus compliqué, d'ailleurs.

* * *

Draco revint à lui lorsque la voiture de son hôte s'arrêta sur une allée de sable beige. Devant eux se tenait une maison modeste, de plein pied, aux murs percés de nombreuses arcades et fenêtres, dont les encadrements rouge brique ressortaient sur la chaux blanche aveuglante des façades. L'absence de volets conférait une atmosphère particulière au bâtiment.

Les deux hommes descendirent du véhicule et, Charlie portant toujours la valise de son invité, ils grimpèrent ensemble les trois marches d'escalier qui les séparaient de la porte d'entrée. Cette dernière, en bois sombre et décorée d'une rangée de gros clous noirs, s'ouvrit et, Charlie s'effaçant pour le laisser passer, Draco pu enfin découvrir l'endroit où il allait vivre désormais.

Et, contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, il adora cette maison.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

 **Voilà !** Ne me tapez pas !

Je voudrais juste préciser que j'adore Ron. Vraiment. Dans la maison Gryffondor du canon, c'est peut-être mon personnage préféré, avec les jumeaux et Sirius. MAIS ! Dans cette histoire, j'avais besoin d'un méchant. D'un méchant qui soit proche d'Harry puisque, vous allez le voir, ça nous servira plus tard (normalement). Ron était donc le personnage parfait. J'ai vraiment cherché une autre solution, parce que je trouve qu'il y a plus de bashing!Ron que ce personnage n'en mérite, mais je n'en ai pas trouvé d'autre. Promis, je me rattraperai plus tard Ronnychou :3

Ensuite, question du jour ! On reste dans l'univers de la fanfiction encore une fois !

 _ **Qu'est-ce que vous aimez le moins dans les FF en général ?**_

(Ce qui vous fait fuir de manière quasi-immédiate).

 **Des bisouuuuus !**

 **Tymara**


End file.
